Conviviendo con La Muerte
by Once L
Summary: La Muerte está cansada. La Muerte tiene rostro. La Muerte tiene nombre... Tala Ivanov, y decide tomarse sus primeras y bien merecidas vacaciones en el mundo mortal. - .TalaxKai. Capítulo 3 ¡Actualizado!
1. Vacaciones

**Título: **Conviviendo con la Muerte.

**Fandom:** Beyblade.

**Personajes****: **Tala Ivanov & Kai Hiwatari.

**Género****: **Sobrenatural, Humor, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** UA. Tala/Kai, implícito.

**Resumen:** La Muerte está cansada. La Muerte tiene rostro. La Muerte tiene nombre... Tala Ivanov, y decide tomarse sus primeras y bien merecidas vacaciones en el mundo mortal.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**05/02/08.**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Vacaciones.**

La Muerte.

Se dice que tarde o temprano llegará. Que es parte de la vida, pero... ¿Quién está detrás de ese ser que causa temor y miedo a muchos mortales? A personas, que temen que su Destino les alcance.

- ¡Hmf!

Un suspiro abandona sus labios, revelando el cansancio y aburrimiento que tiene en esos momentos. Por supuesto, no es para menos.

- Siempre lo mismo... –masculla con molestia.- Llevarme personas, volver por otras, traerme más... Lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo? Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. ¿Milenios, quizá? Hn.

Sus hombros se encogen a modo de resignación y su rostro, adopta una expresión de fastidio provocado por la monotonía de su existencia.

Porque es verdad, _él_ es la _Muerte_.

Sí, ese ser que es encargado de terminar con la vida de los humanos y reclamar sus almas como suyas. Y el papiro que acababa de sacar de su larga y negra toga es el _Pergamino de la Muerte._ La lista de todas las personas que por fin les ha llegado la hora y él tiene que ir a recoger.

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Nada más que eso. Para eso es que existe.

Aun así, aquello es tan cansado y agotador, tan monótono, que por ahora ya está harto de aquello. Ha llegado a su límite, y ya no puede más. Necesita un respiro.

- ¡Vacaciones! –dice entre dientes, exaltándose por momentos.- ¡Todo el mundo tiene vacaciones! ¡Yo, necesito unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, pero ya! ¡Ahora mismo!

El papiro que sostiene en esos momentos deja de ser enrollado, al ocurrírsele una idea. Una solución a su problema. ¡Eso es!

- Y las tendré...

Murmura, haciendo acto de presencia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, contrastando de maravilla con el brillo malicioso de sus penetrantes ojos violetas.

¡Perfecto! Ha tomado una decisión.

- ¡Me voy de vacaciones!

Exclama con algo de emoción, guardando el pergamino en sus ropas y preparándose para abandonar aquel lugar. El mismo en el que reside, para marcharse de inmediato al _Mundo de los Mortales_, y comenzar con su bien merecido descanso.

Una vez ahí, y saliendo del callejón en el que ha aparecido, comienza a caminar por una de las aceras, viendo todo lo que lo rodeaba con una gran emoción y sorpresa. No lo puede negar.

Si bien era cierto que había estado una infinidad de veces en ese mundo, lo cierto era que sólo había estado de paso y por su _"trabajo"._ Por lo que nunca se había detenido a mirar los edificios, a respirara el aire de ciudad, y mucho menos, a ser y actuar como todo un mortal.

Algo, que en esos momentos intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía, porque hasta eso tenía su ciencia. No era tan fácil como suponía. Así que los observaba ir y venir, pasar a su lado, y todos caminaban con prisa; parecían apurados, pero así era la vida en la época actual.

Otra cosa que llama al instante su atención son sus vestimentas.

A diferencia de la suya, que simplemente era una toga oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies y que sólo dejaba al descubierto su rostro, donde un par de ojos violetas resaltan y acompañaban a esos labios que se veían tan rojos, y claro, algunos rebeldes mechones rojizos que caían a la altura de sus mejillas, pero eso era lo único que sus ropas revelaban de su enigmática figura.

Nada comparado, con la ropa de muchos colores y diferentes texturas que los humanos usaban día a día y dependiendo de la ocasión. Suponía que tenía que ver algo con lo que ellos denominaban "Moda". Pero no estaba muy seguro de ello, luego investigaría ese detalle.

- Ropa... –dice por lo bajo, luego de reparar en ese fundamental detalle.- Necesito cambiar mi atuendo por uno más... _mortal_.

Es la única palabra que cruza por su mente para describir ese tipo de vestimentas, anotándola mentalmente como la primera tarea que tendrá que realizar en ese mundo. Por ahora, sigue con su camino mirando todo a su alrededor.

Las personas que van delante de él, las que van en sentido contrario. Cada detalle y cualquier cosa que aparece en su camino las observa con suma curiosidad e interés que hasta el momento se está permitiendo. Su camino, lo lleva hasta una de las avenidas principales de aquella concurrida ciudad.

Ignora en cuál de todas se encuentra, aunque tampoco está muy deseoso de saberlo. Lo que sí sabe, y ya por su experiencia adquirida en esos minutos, es que todo está cubierto de blanco y que hace mucho frío. El escalofrío que ha sentido al sacar su mano de sus ropas aún recorre su cuerpo y por ahora, no volverá a hacerlo. No hasta arroparse como es debido.

Las personas que caminan a su lado se detienen en la esquina de la avenida, por lo que él así lo hace. Puede observar entonces que es un cruce y que tienen que esperar a que el semáforo cambie a rojo y los autos se detengan para poder cruzar. No por nada, por esa causa ya se ha llevado muchas almas, y todavía las que faltaban.

En su espera, ve como alguien se detiene a su lado a escasos centímetros de él, golpeándolo levemente pero no le dice nada; ha sido un leve toque y sin querer. No es la gran cosa. Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios al pensar en ello: ese humano, ha tenido suerte hoy. Si hubiera sino otro día, y si él no estuviera de vacaciones, segundos después abría perdido la vida. Todo por tocarle levemente.

Nivel de jerarquía, supone él, con una media sonrisa.

Pero entonces, la curiosidad se apodera de su ser. Sus ojos reparan en aquella persona que por el día de hoy ha tenido suerte y ha salido airoso y con vida de esa situación. Su mirada se encuentra con la otra, pero sólo es por algunos segundos pues aquel bicolor regresa su atención al frente.

Siendo los segundos suficientes para dejar pensativo al _Emisario de la Muerte_.

"_Esos ojos... estoy seguro de que los he visto antes."_

Sin disimular siquiera vuelve a mirarle, inspeccionando cada rasgo de su perfil.

Claro que al sentir aquella mirada sobre su persona, el bicolor de nuevo voltea a ver a aquel extraño, encontrándose con que en efecto, aquella persona casi se lo come con los ojos. O al menos, esa es su impresión.

_"Incómodo y desagradable". _Piensa.

Tan molesto le resultaba el asunto, que su mirada se afila y le ve fríamente. Aunque aquello, no amedrenta al otro y mucho menos, logra que deje de velo _así_. Está a punto de decirle algo, o golpearlo (lo primero que atine a hacer) cuando aquellos labios se abren para decir algo por lo que se contiene de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas mencionadas.

Quizá es una explicación a por qué lo ve de esa forma, o ya como mínimo, una disculpa.

- Te conozco. –dice en cambio, acentuando su mirada en él.- ¡Estoy seguro de que te conozco!

Con tanto aplomo y seguridad lo dice, que aquello no se puede negar o poner en duda. El bicolor incluso mira hacia atrás, creyendo que le habla a otra persona o algo, pero no hay nadie más que los mire. Entonces... ¿sí, le habla a él?

- N-no... ¡No lo creo!

Es la respuesta que le da, volviendo su mirada al frente.

Y es que... ¿de qué le hablaba esta extraña persona? En su vida, _jamás_, lo había visto.

Por ello, el pelirrojo trata de recordar para poder explicarse mejor.

El semáforo mientras tanto cambia a rojo, permitiendo que los peatones crucen la calle, y en especial y con algo de prisa, a aquel confundido bicolor.

Así que cuando el pelirrojo parece recordar de dónde lo conoce, voltea a verle, dándose cuenta de que ya no está ahí y ahora, cruza rápidamente la calle como todos los demás. Se apresura entonces para alcanzarle.

- ¡Ya recuerdo! –llega a su lado, atrayendo su atención.- Fue el 16 de Febrero de 1991.

- ¿Oye? –el otro se detiene en la acera, ignorando sus últimas palabras.- ¿Te conozco?

Alzando confundido una ceja al verle fijamente, y esperando su respuesta. ¿Qué no lo había dejado atrás?

- No personalmente. –se explica.- Pero yo ya te había visto antes en varias ocasiones.

Su respuesta lo hace desconfiar más de aquella persona, aprovechando el momento de ensoñación que muestra para perderse entre la gente que iba y veía, alejándose con pasos rápidos de aquel extraño sujeto.

Y es que todo en él es sospechoso, desconcertante y nada alentador. Vestido todo de negro, de piel blanca y cabellos rojos, con unos profundos y extraños ojos amatistas, sumándose el hecho de que decía conocerle de una fecha de cuando tenía, qué... ¿3 años?

Locuras y estupideces. Quién sabe quién era ese chiflado, aunque tampoco estaba muy interesado en saberlo. Bien podía ser un loco psicópata acosador, y él ni enterado... tendría que ver las noticias más a menudo, apunta mentalmente, cruzando otra calle más.

Con esa, ya eran tres cuadras desde la avenida principal que se había alejado. Estaba seguro que aquel sujeto no le habría podido seguir el paso, pero aun así, no estaba de más comprobarlo. Se hace a un lado de la banqueta, deteniendo su paso para girarse y corroborarlo.

Bien. No se veía nadie sospechoso que fuera tras él, eso era bueno. Ahora sí lo había perdido por fin. Respirando hondo se da la vuelta más tranquilo, dando un leve brinco al ver a escasos centímetros de él a aquella persona de la cual había huido.

Éste, se veía tan tranquilo y calmado, muy diferente del bicolor, que estaba todo agitado y sorprendido por su presencia.

¿Qué diablos?

- ¿Pero cómo has...?

Sus palabras quedan a medias, escuchando lo que el tipo comienza a decirle con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- También, te volví a ver el 25 de Enero de 1994. El 17 de Agosto del 98 fue por Voltaire. Y el 23 de Octubre del 03 fue por Boris, ¿cierto?

Palabras, que para otra persona no hubieran tenido significado alguno pero no para él. El bicolor sabía perfectamente de qué le hablaba, o eso creía.

- ¿Q-quién eres... tú? –se atreve a preguntar aunque estuviera confundido, retomando poco a poco su semblante inmutable. Saliendo, de su sorpresa inicial.- ¿Cómo es... cómo es qué sabes eso?

- ¡Oh, bueno! –el pelirrojo quiere restarle importancia al asunto, así que se encoge de hombros.- Verás, yo... fui quien vino por ellos. Yo me los llevé.

Donde una extraña sonrisa hace aparición, haciendo que la ceja del otro se alzará en confusión.

¿Se los llevó? Claro, ya entendía. Bueno... no, la verdad es que no entendía lo que le ha dicho. Qué alguien se lo explicara, por favor.

- ¿Acaso tú...? –tantea entonces.- Eras el chofer o... ¿algo así?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no!

El _Emisario _se ríe, dándose cuenta de que Hiwatari (por supuesto que conoce el apellido de aquel joven) lo ha malinterpretado.

- No, yo... –hace una pausa, buscando la mejor manera de decírselo.- No. Es que yo soy... soy la _Muerte_. Un placer.

Dicho esto le tiende la mano, mostrándole también una sonrisa al considerarlo lo más apropiado al presentarse. Una sonrisa, que ante los ojos del otro, tienen rasgos de altanería y burla.

¿Es que acaso... éste extraño pretendía burlarse de él, o qué?

Por lo que su acción no hace sino más que acrecentar por momentos la incertidumbre y sobre todo, la molestia y el enojo del bicolor.

Así que eso era, eh.

- En ese caso... –entrecierra divertido sus ojos, siguiéndole la corriente.- Un placer, yo soy... _Drácula_.

Estrecha con fuerza su mano, manteniendo una expresión arrogante. Casi se puede leer en sus ojos centellantes _"¿Qué tal esa, eh? Yo también sé jugar"._

- ¿Drácula? –el otro levanta confundido una ceja. Por supuesto que sabe que no se llamaba así, pero ese nombre... le sonaba de algo.- Drácula, Drácula... ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

Y mientras el encapuchado reflexionaba, Hiwatari ardía de coraje. ¿Es que no veía que era una broma? Verlo actuar así lo molestaba aún más.

- ¡Oh, sí! –el recuerdo parece que vino a su mente, viéndole entonces al mortal de forma reprobatoria. Ahora entendía cuál había sido su intención.- ¡Pero tú no eres _Drácula_!

Es un claro reclamo, que el nieto del difunto Voltaire Hiwatari se encarga de pasar por lo alto.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Dice tranquilamente, aferrándose a sus palabras. Si ese idiota creía que era divertido burlarse de él, entonces él le dejaría claro que no lo era. Él también podía _jugar_.

- ¡No es cierto! -reprocha.- ¡Tú eres Kai Hiwatari, no... Drácula!

- Qué no. No soy Kai Hiwatari, soy Drá... –alto total a sus palabras, para poder mirar fijamente y con desconfianza al otro.- ¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –reclama con un grito.

- Ya te lo dije. -un suspiro escapa de su boca, sintiéndose cansado de la situación. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil de comprender quién era?- Eso es porque yo _sí_ soy, la _Muerte_.

- ¡Sí, claro! –ironiza en cambio, cruzando molesto sus brazos.- Ajá, buen intento. Pero ya enserio... ¿Dime cómo lo sabes y quién eres?

- ¿No me crees?

Le ve negar, y luego contesta.

- ¿La verdad? No.

De acuerdo. Aquella ha sido la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba. Si aquél mortal no quería creerle por las buenas, entonces quizá lo hiciera con los hechos irrefutables que él tenía.

- ¡Pues escúchame muy bien, Kai Hiwatari!

Su tono de voz, confirma su estado de exasperación y molestia. Sin más, le relata los encuentros que ha tenido con su familia y él.

- El 16 de Febrero de 1991... -comienza.- Fue el día en que murió tu madre. Tenías 3 años de edad y me viste. Viste cómo me la llevé, pero antes de eso, viste cómo te dio un último beso y después... se fue para siempre. 25 de Enero de 1994, 3 años después, murió tu Padre en aquel accidente aéreo. 17 de Agosto de 1998, tu Abuelo Voltaire falleció de un ataque al corazón, y tu "querido" profesor, Boris Valkov, murió el 23 de Octubre del 2003. ¿Cierto o... me equivoco?

Hiwatari se ha quedado pasmado y sin habla al escucharle recitar aquellas fechas que una a una, han marcado de una u otra forma su vida. Era verdad. En esas fechas y con esas formas, sus parientes más cercanos, más queridos (y los que no también) le habían dejado solo, en el mundo.

¿Pero cómo era posible que... un extraño, que ésa persona supiera eso? ¿Realmente era quién decía ser?

- Cualquiera diría... –comenta con indiferencia, ahora que el otro parece creerle por fin.- Que tú eres la Muerte, Kai Hiwatari. O al menos... un mortal que le agrada, pero no es lo uno ni lo otro, ¿verdad?

El aludido sale de su confusión, preguntándole algo importante.

- S-si tú en verdad eres... _la Muerte_. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿A-acaso vienes... por mí? –pasa con dificultad, sintiendo como una gota de sudor corre desde su frente.

No es que tenga miedo a morir, pero ese día parece como cualquier otro y no se esperaba que eso pudiera ocurrir.

- Tranquilo. –le relaja el pelirrojo.- No estoy aquí para _"llevarte"_. Aún no es tu hora, o eso creo... Cómo sea.

Cambia radicalmente el tema, al aburrirse de la situación.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Nada. Sólo decidí tomarme unas vacaciones... –sonríe un poco, provocando que el otro enmarque confundido una ceja.

Cree que no ha escuchado bien, por eso pregunta, para salir de dudas.

- ¿Vacaciones?

- Si. Todo el mundo tiene vacaciones. ¿Por qué la Muerte no... _eh_? –su tono se vuelve infantil. Como cuando a los niños pequeños que se les dice que no se les puede comprar todo lo que quieren.- ¡Eso no es... justo!

Sumado al puchero que hace que acentúa más su estado malcriado y... caprichoso.

Eso es..._ "curioso"_ piensa Kai, distraídamente.

- Y si tú estás de... _"_vacaciones"... –continua con sus preguntas, porque no termina de entender aquello.- ¿Quién se supone que hace tu trabajo?

Sin duda una interesante pregunta. Vaya, tal parece que ése mortal tenía algo de inteligencia. _"No estaba mal"_ repasa mentalmente el pelirrojo antes de contestar.

- Nadie. Yo no tengo remplazo, ¿sabes? -rueda como si nada sus ojos, dejando escapar incluso un suspiro por lo bajo.

Su trabajo es pesado y estresante, muchas gracias.

- ¿Y... no hay problema o algo así?

- No, para nada. –con su mano, le resta importancia al asunto, encogiéndose despreocupado de hombros.

Ese gesto, por alguna razón le recuerda a una de las tres personas molestas que conocía y que en ese momento, no tenía muchas ganas de recordar.

- Un día más, un día menos de vida... –sus palabras vuelven a atraer su atención.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Hn.

Kai no está muy seguro de eso, pero si la _Muerte_ se lo dice (aún no se siente muy cómodo con esa cuestión) entonces así debía de ser, ¿no?

- Por cierto... –el pelirrojo le ve fijamente antes de pasar a otro tema.- ¿Podrías decirme en qué ciudad nos encontramos?

La vista de ambos pasa de un punto a otro, terminando en la mirada contraria.

- Moscú, Rusia... –se limita a decir, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Rusia, claro... Qué interesante.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, detallando en las personas que pasan por esa acera o la de enfrente; en los autos, o en cualquier otro elemento que atraiga su atención.

- Sí, cómo sea.

El bicolor da unos pasos, pasando a su lado para continuar con su camino.

Por ese día ya había tenido suficiente. El encapuchado que le seguía, había resultado ser la _Muerte _que... sólo estaba de paso, de vacaciones. ¡Genial! Pero aquello ya no era su asunto, y tampoco le interesaba. Por ahora, sólo quería regresar a casa y olvidarse de aquella situación tan... absurda.

- ¡Oye, espera!

Pero tal parecía que el otro no quería que se fuera así nada más. ¿Y ahora qué quería?

- ¿Qué? –cuestiona secamente al detenerse y girarse de nuevo, quedando una vez más frente a frente.

- Digo, ya que sabes quién soy y... pareces conocer perfectamente la ciudad. Me preguntaba si... ¿podría quedarme contigo unos días?

El ente del más allá trata de sonreír, apareciendo esa sonrisa arrogante que por ahora, sólo desconcierta más a Hiwatari.

- ¿Por qué?

Cuestiona con desconfianza, afilando su mirada sin dejarse engatusar.

- Bueno, es que... –su vista se posa en el cielo, tratando de hacer menos incómodo aquella petición.- No sé cómo moverme o vivir en este mundo. Tampoco tengo eso que llaman "dinero" y bueno... soy la _Muerte_, tú sabes.

Si el pelirrojo pretendía que por ser _"La Muerte"_ su estatus le daba algún tipo de _beneficios _o_ privilegios _en el mundo humano, estaba muy equivocado. Además, aquello no terminaba de convencerlo y más importante, ése _no _era su problema. Así que no tenía porque aceptar.

Tener a la _Muerte _cerca de él, ya era bastante perturbador. No quería tener que ver con "ella" y mucho menos, vivir bajo el mismo techo. Primero muerto que... no, tal parecía que en ese caso no podía aplicar aquel dicho.

Daba igual, no iba a aceptar y punto.

Continuará...

* * *

Ok. Capítulo corregido y editado ;)

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién se imaginaría que la _Muerte _resultaría ser cierto pelirrojo tan atractivo, verdad? ¿Qué harás ahora Kai? Sabes que a la Muerte no se le puede decir que no o... pasarás a mejor vida xD

En fin. Estaré esperando sus comentarios (opiniones, críticas, ánimos, lo-que-sea, etc.) y yo, espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer, nos vemos ;)


	2. Adaptándose

**Título: **Conviviendo con la Muerte.

**Fandom:** Beyblade.

**Personajes****: **Tala Ivanov & Kai Hiwatari.

**Género****: **Sobrenatural, Humor, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** UA. Tala/Kai.

**Resumen:** La Muerte está cansada. La Muerte tiene rostro. La Muerte tiene nombre... Tala Ivanov, y decide tomarse sus primeras y bien merecidas vacaciones en el mundo mortal.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_05/05/08._**

**2. Capitulo 2- Adaptándose.**

La sirvienta en la cocina, tararea una canción. Al girarse con un platón lleno de verduras lavadas, la mujer da un pequeño grito al ver a alguien bajo el marco de la puerta, observándola fijamente.

- ¿Ehm? ¿Puedo ayudarle… en algo? -pregunta luego de la sorpresa inicial, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

_"Se-seguramente es el invitado del joven Hiwatari"._ –piensa, relajándose visiblemente.

El pelirrojo por su parte, ignora el susto que le ha dado a la _mortal_, centrándose en el recipiente que yace sobre una de las barras del lugar.

- ¿Qué es eso? –señala con el dedo, haciendo que la mujer mire aquello.

- Ah… Es helado. –dice ella, sintiéndose incómoda. No sabe, si es por la pregunta o por la simple respuesta.- ¿Quiere que le sirva… un poco?

Sin esperar su respuesta, se dirige hacia la alacena en busca de un recipiente y una cuchara para servirle.

- ¿Helado?

Le escucha murmurar, sin dejar de ver el recipiente de casi cuatro litros.

- ¿Y se come? ¿A qué sabe? –pregunta otra vez, luego de verla llegar a su lado y asentir.

¿Acaso se está… burlando de ella?

- S-sí… sí se come. Y éste es de galleta, miré...

La tapa es retirada con cuidado, mostrándole su contenido.

Blanco con negro. Algunos trozos grandes de galleta o simplemente pequeños puntos negros que sobresalen de aquella congelada mezcla, es lo que aprecian sus curiosos ojos violetas. Inconscientemente lleva uno de sus dedos, introduciéndolo y sobresaltándose levemente al sentir que está frío.

Una vez que sabe su temperatura, hunde su dedo índice para luego sacarlo y verlo con más detenimiento sobre su dedo.

- ¿Dices que esto se come?

- S-sí. –responde, notando la extraña manera en que lo analiza.

Es como si fuera... la primera vez en su vida que ve el helado. ¿De dónde es que veía?

- Mhmm...

El _Emisario _lo mira un poco más, llevando al final su dedo a su boca, donde permanece ahí largos segundos. En ese lapso, no se mueve ni pestañea siquiera, parece estar en trance o simplemente ido.

_"¡Qué extraño!_".

- Ah, disculpe... ¿Está bien?

Al ver que pasa el tiempo y no reacciona, se le acerca preocupada. Quizá le ha dado alguna clase de parálisis o ataque al ser alérgico a la nieve o algo así de grave, pero entonces vuelve a dar señales de vida, y aquello la tranquiliza.

- Esto está... –saca su dedo, pensando en la palabra indicada.- ¿Cómo dicen los mortales cuando algún alimento está... bueno? –y la voltea a ver curioso, esperando su respuesta.

- ¿De-delicioso?

Musita ella confundida, tanto por su expresión como por su forma de hablar.

- Sí, esa es la palabra. –asiente.- Esto está muy... ¡delicioso!

Una pequeña sonrisita aparece en su rostro, y a ella le da la impresión de que está delante de un niño de cinco años.

- ¿Gu-gusta que le sirva un poco más?

- ¿Mhm?

Reparar en su presencia es necesario porque está confundido, porque aquello no es necesario. Acaba de tomar el bote entre sus manos, y mete su dedo ante los ojos atónitos de la mujer.

_"¿D-de dónde viene éste tipo?"._

Vuelve a cuestionarse seriamente, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- T-tome... esto le servirá. –le da la cuchara, pues es lo único que puede hacer por él.

- ¿Gra...cias?

Responde, no muy seguro de la utilización de esa palabra en una situación así. Pero le da igual. Pues se centra únicamente en el utensilio que le acaban de dar y el contenedor que sostiene, ignorando la presencia y la mirada fija de la mortal sobre su persona, degustando el cremoso y delicioso helado.

Para ser la primera cosa que come en su existencia, aquello sabe _muy _bien.

- Esto está tan... frío.

La expresión y los sonidos que hace, provocan que la femenina abra con asombros sus ojos y se sonroje un poco.

- ¿Di-disculpe? –el pelirrojo la ve de reojo, sin percatarse de que en su mejilla derecha tiene un poco de helado.

Pero ellos, no son los únicos en la cocina o cerca de ella. Alguien más está apunto de llegar...

- Cómo... ¿Cómo es que se llama, joven?

Alcanza a escuchar en el pasillo, por lo que entra desesperado a la cocina.

- Tala Iva...

Un segundo sonido capta la atención de los presentes.

- ¡No! ¡Te dije que no dijeras eso!

- ... nov.

Termina de decir, mirando confundido y sorprendido (al igual que la sirvienta) la abrupta aparición del bicolor.

- ¿Kai Hiwa...tari? –menciona, viéndolo fijamente sin entender qué pasa o el por qué de su aparición tan repentina.

Al ver las miradas de desconcierto y confusión sobre él, y de analizar lo que éste ha dicho en realidad, se siente avergonzado y como un tonto. Hecho que sin embargo no demuestra, y a los segundos retoma su semblante de indiferencia, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Su-sucede algo joven Hiwatari?

Esta vez, es la mujer quien le pregunta preocupada.

- ¡Nada! –por lo que desvía brevemente su mirada para mantener su porte, pero entonces recuerda porque está ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí Ivanov?

Se centra en el mencionado, reparando en cómo sostiene en sus brazos un bote de nieve.

¿De verdad?

- Nada en especial, ¿y tú?

Tranquilamente lleva otra cucharada a su boca, y lo ignora.

- Volvamos... –dice, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí. No llega a hacerlo, al detenerse y agregar.- ¡Ah! Dariya...

- S-si, joven Hiwatari...

- Ivanov... –mira al mencionado.- Se quedará conmi... quiero decir, con nosotros por algún tiempo. –se corrige enseguida.- Por favor, atiende sus ordenes como si fueran mías.

- Como diga, joven...

- Bien... vamos, Tala.

Sale de la cocina, siendo seguido después por el aludido.

Una vez que van solos en el pasillo, con dirección a la estancia principal, el nieto del difunto Voltaire habla.

- Creí que había dicho que me esperaras y que no te movieras de ese lugar... –apunta con molestia, mirándole de reojo.

- No, sí lo dijiste... y después, te encerraste en esa oficina. Y como me cansé de esperarte... -una cucharada más va a su boca, sonriendo complacido al sentir el helado derretirse en su boca.

- Hmf.

Ante eso, el ruso-japonés gruñe molesto, percatándose de que aún cargaba aquel recipiente que parecía que no iba a soltar hasta que se terminara su contenido, pero le daba igual.

Lo que no podía ignorar del todo, era la expresión que tenía, así como esa sonrisita y la forma en la que se comía la nieve; era muy... extraña (todo en él parecía serlo) así que tampoco podía catalogar aquello de otra manera. Y le daba la impresión, como si fuera la primera vez que comía aquello.

Negó un par de veces, queriendo disipar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y en su lugar, retoma sus últimas palabras.

_"Cosas importantes"_ se dice.

- Si te digo que no te muevas de un lugar y que me esperes, no tienes que...

Voltea a verlo, comprobando que lo está ignorando por completo al llevar una cucharada tras otra a su boca sin atender a nada más, y eso lo incluye. Aquello, lo molesta.

- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

No sólo se detiene a mitad del pasillo sino que también le arrebata aquel utensilio, atrayendo su atención hasta entonces.

- ¿Qué?

Motivo por el que cuestiona disgustado, por semejante atrevimiento que para nada le ha gustado.

- Hmf. -bufa el otro, consciente de que ignora el por qué de su acción.- ¡Nada! Olvídalo.

Así que sin más, le regresa su cuchara y continuando con su camino.

¡Genial!

Ni una hora en su casa, y ya comienzan a surgir las diferencias entre ellos. Maldita la hora en la que aceptó que se quedara en su casa..

**.::.**

- ¿Qué dices? -le vuelve a insistir, al ver que no dice nada luego de preguntarle.- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

Aquella extraña sonrisa parecía querer ganar su aprobación, pero no le producía otra cosa más que desconfianza.

Sólo había silencio total entre los dos.

Los autos pasaban por la calle. Las personas continuaban su camino en silencio o charlando entre ellas, y el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos mientras se veía fijamente.

- Con una condición... -menciona luego de pensarlo detenidamente, con el mismo porte neutro de siempre.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que me cuentes, dónde y cómo se encuentran mi Abuelo y Boris... -una sonrisa maliciosa curva sus labios, revelando un lado que el otro no creyó que tuviera.

- De acuerdo. Pero...

El bicolor lo interrumpe, pues su lista de condiciones aún no terminaba.

- Y también... que los visites más seguido y los hagas sufrir un poco... -al ver la mirada que le dirige, exclama.- ¡Puedes hacer eso! ¿O no?

- Sí, sí puedo. -responde.- Pero... ¿no crees que eso es cruel? Ya están muertos.

Apunta con indiferencia, ante las peticiones que Hiwatari hace. Se esperaba otra clase de propuestas, y no unas tan egoístas y vengativas.

- ¿Quieres dónde quedarte? Ya sabes mis condiciones... –sentencia molesto, cruzando sus brazos esperando su decisión.

- Bien, bien, acepto. Pero eres malvado... –masculla por lo bajo, suspirando después.

- ¡Hmf!

Aquello parece un cumplido para él, porque entrecierra con orgullo sus ojos.

Tenían un trato, entonces.

Después de dejar claros los términos, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del bicolor, que a partir de ahora también sería la de la _Muerte_, por un tiempo indefinido.

**.::.**

Así que si había aceptado que el pelirrojo se quedara en su casa, era por una buena razón. Un trato que le pareció justo en ese momento, pero ahora... no era nada justo, porque las cosas no se resumían a sólo dejarlo vivir en su casa. ¡No!

Tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hacía y sobre todo, de lo que "decía"_,_ como ya había visto hace un rato cuando llegaron a su casa.

**.::.**

**-** ¡Éste lugar es enorme!

Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo, al llegar por fin a la mansión Hiwatari.

- Te sorprendes por pequeñeces... –le dice con presunción, haciendo alarde de su fortuna.- La mansión en Japón es más grande que ésta.

- ¿Sí? Quién diría que un niñato como tú tuviera tanto dinero, ¿no?

En algún momento del camino se queda atrás, al ver los enormes jardines cubiertos de blanco al otro lado de la reja de metal.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, joven Hiwatari!

Declaran fervientemente los dos hombres de la caseta de vigilancia al ver llegar a su amo y señor.

- Hn.

Apenas y articula éste, continuando con su trayecto como si nada. Segundos después, escucha lo que parece ser un alboroto.

- ¡Ey, tú!

Es la voz de uno de los guardias.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme! -esta vez, es el pelirrojo quién objeta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, vago?

- ¿Vago? -el _Emisario _repite confundido, recordando el significado de esa palabra.- ¡Yo no soy ningún vago, soy...!

- ¡Nada, vago! -le interrumpen el otro hombre.- ¡Muévete!

Tanto su compañero como él lo toman de los brazos, llevándolo a la fuerza hacia la salida para sacarlo. Pero como éste se resiste y forcejea, no les queda más que cargarlo como si fuera un bulto.

- ¡Cómo se atreven a tratarme así! -reniega, sin dejar de patear y golpear la espalda del tipo que lo lleva.- ¿No saben quién soy? ¡Soy la Muerte! ¿Cómo pueden tratarme así? ¡Malditos mortales, ya verán lo que...!

- Sí, sí... "la Muerte". Como digas, vago...

Ambos se ríen en su cara, y eso sólo aumenta su enojo. Está a punto de tomar medidas drásticas contra ellos, cuando...

- Suéltenlo.

Kai, hace acto de presencia.

- ¡Pero joven! -replican los dos.

- ¿Qué no me oyeron? Dije que lo soltaran. Él es mi... -piensa en algo convincente, aunque no tiene que hacerlo.- Es mi... amigo. -masculla para luego alzar la voz.- ¡Así que suéltenlo, ya!

Sus ojos violetas brillan intensamente a modo de advertencia.

- ¡A-ah! Como diga joven...

Así que lo bajan con sumo cuidado, a diferencia de segundos atrás cuando lo llevaban a cuestas como si fuera una bestia.

- ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunta al llegar a su lado y sólo por compromiso, viendo como se acomoda su larga toga.

- Eso creo... –responde no muy convencido de ello, sacudiendo su santa vestimenta.

- Discúlpenos, no era nuestra intensión lastimarlo joven... ¿ah?

Ambos guardias se miran entre sí confundidos, al no recordar el nombre del amigo del joven Hiwatari. No, no es que no lo recuerden, más bien... éste no se los dijo, por lo que se apresura a contestar.

- Ivanov, él es... Tala Ivanov. –repite convencido, como si así fuera.

- ¡Ah, joven Ivanov! ¡Realmente lo sentimos! Nuestras sinceras disculpas, joven... –ambos hacen una reverencia, esperando a que éste los perdone y los disculpe por su horrible acción.

El pelirrojo los mira sin comprender qué pasa o qué esperan, por lo que al ver Kai que no haría nada, le da un codazo, indicándole con la mirada que les diga algo.

- S-si, no se preocupen... hacían su trabajo, comprendo.

Repite confundido, notando el alivio que se formaba en los rostros de ambos.

- Vamos, Tala...

Ambos continúan con su camino, ante la mirada de los guardias que se sienten como idiotas.

Estuvieron a punto de perder su empleo y de no haber sido por su amo, quizá... ¿hasta la vida?

- Eso estuvo cerca...

Suspira un aliviando ruso-japonés.

- Tala Ivanov, ¿eh?. -comenta con interés.- Me pregunto... ¿A quién estaré suplantando?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Del nombre. –le mira.- ¿A quién estoy suplantando, Kai Hiwatari?

No sabe si lo ha hecho con intención o no, pero esa sonrisa burlona lo molesta un poco.

- A... nadie.

Vuelve a centrarse en el camino, sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado. Y así es.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿De dónde salió el nombre, eh?

Algo le dice que la _Muerte _no le dejará en paz hasta que responda eso.

- Me gusta. -admite.- El nombre perfecto, ¿no te parece? Además, siempre quise llamarme así...

- Mhmm... ¡Interesante!

De nuevo aquella sonrisa altanera. Por suerte, estaban ante la puerta principal.

Estaban en casa.

**.::.**

Era una suerte que las personas tomaran la presentación de la _Muerte _como una broma. De hecho, él tampoco le había creído cuando se lo dijo; no hasta que se lo demostró y su escepticismo desapareció en un parpadeo.

Pensando en eso, es por lo que le hace el siguiente comentario.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices...

- ¿Te refieres a sobre quién soy, y todo eso?

De acuerdo. Tiene que admitir que no esperaba que éste entendiera su referencia, pero sí. A eso se refiere. ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Ah... -dice pensativo, viéndole fijamente ahora que lo entiende.- ¿Por eso entraste de esa forma a la cocina?

No le contestará, eso lo tiene claro, pese a que en efecto, así ha sido. Además, su silencio le otorga una respuesta, una afirmativa.

- No deberías preocuparte por mí... –con estas palabras atrae totalmente su atención. Eso, y el tono arrogante que está de trasfondo.- Después de todo... soy "mortal" y soy tu amigo, Tala Ivanov.

De acuerdo. Ahí está la presunción que había detectado en un principio. Lo detesta, porque aquello provoca "cosas" en su interior que activa al instante sus barreras.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba "preocupado por ti", eh? -reclama, más enojado por momentos.- ¡No lo malinterpretes!

- ¡Oh, disculpa! -mientras él, sigue tan calmado como siempre.- Creí que así se le llamaba cuando un mortal ponía esa cara y actuaba de la manera en la que tú actuaste, pero...

- ¡P-pues te equivocas! –le interrumpe al mirarlo de reojo, y no, no le está dando la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo de... de enojo, eso.- ¡Y deja de comer nieve, es desesperante!

Trata de quitársela, pero el pelirrojo es más hábil que él y lo esquiva fácilmente.

- Jabe deliciosa... –dice con la cuchara en la boca, notando la molestia del otro.- ¿Qué acaso... nunca la has probado?

La implicación y la sorpresa hacen que retire el utensilio de la boca.

- ¡Hmf! Idiota_..._

Pero él no contestará su absurda pregunta. Una vez más, le da la espalda y cruza sus brazos con indiferencia.

- ¡Ehh! ¿Acaso no la has probado? ¿En verdad Kai Hiwatari nunca ha comido nieve?

Puede sentirlo tras su espalda, tratando de acercarse y ver su expresión, por eso escucha sus palabras tan cerca.

- ¿Eh, eh?

- ¡Cállat...!

Ni siquiera puede terminar su oración pues apenas y se ha girado, la cuchara termina dentro de su boca.

Silencio...

Ningún movimiento de su parte.

- ¿Y? -solamente la curiosidad de Ivanov por saber su respuesta.- ¿Sabe buena?

- ¡Hm! Por supuesto... –toma su mano para sacar el utensilio que casi lo tiene en la garganta.- ... que he comido nieve. ¡Y no! No sabe buena. No me gusta, toma...

Le regresa la cuchara de mala forma, sacando luego un pañuelo de su bolsillo y estrellándoselo en su mejilla.

- Y límpiate, ¿quieres?

La _Muerte _no lo entiende. Se queda atónito y sin palabras al verlo actuar _así_.

- ¡Vamos! -le dice con el mismo tono agitado y de molestia.- Te mostraré tu habitación.

Cuando ha reiniciado su marcha, y el pelirrojo no lo ve, se relame discretamente los labios.

¿Desde cuándo no probaba la nieve?

- Mhmm... quizá no ha todo el mundo le gusta.

Es a la conclusión que llega, caminando detrás del bicolor en completo silencio e ingiriendo más de su nueva pasión.

Ambos subieron la escalera. Dieron vuelta a la izquierda y continuaron subiendo... caminaron por un largo pasillo en el tercer piso para luego dar vuelta por otro corredor hasta detenerse afuera de una puerta. Todo esto, sin decir palabra alguna.

- Esta será tu habitación... -le dice.- Tiene todo lo necesario y si se te ofrece algo, ya sabes que puedes pedírselo a cualquier sirviente...

- Hn. –asiente el aludido, ignorando la mirada del otro sobre su persona, entrando a su "nueva habitación".

Ésta, es digna de un Rey. Espaciosa a más no poder. Decorada de una manera tan hermosa y perfecta, quizá... por los mismos decoradores de un sultán. Amueblada con los mejores materiales y maderas, realmente... muy hermosa, y con todo lo necesario como ya le ha dicho.

- Saldré un rato, puedes utilizar cualquier instalación o habitación que desees y de preferencia, no salgas de la mansión, eso... -enfatiza.- Sino quieres perderte... porque créeme, no saldré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa altanera confirman sus palabras, pero el _Emisario _simplemente lo ignora.

- Claro... –responde sin importancia, detallando mejor en su habitación.

Segundos después la puerta es cerrada tras él, luego de un gruñido por parte de Kai.

- Esto es... hermoso.

Afuera, en el corredor, Hiwatari suspira resignado por todo ese asunto que apenas y comienza.

- Lo que tengo que hacer para darles un pequeño correctivo a mi Abuelo y Boris...

Murmura, regresando tras sus pasos.

Sino se toma las cosas con calma, enloquecerá de inmediato.

- Este lugar es enorme... -dice con cierta emoción, luego de caminar por toda la habitación.- Supongo que... sí es digna de mí.

Con una sonrisa presuntuosa abre las puertas que dan a su propio balcón.

La vista es hermosa, da hacia el patio principal y la fría brisa lo acaricia. Le provoca un escalofrío que lo recorre de pies a cabeza, aquello lo pone a pensar.

¿Quién se imaginaría que algún día la _Muerte _se tomaría unas vacaciones en el mundo mortal y sobre todo, que acabaría hospedándose en el mismo lugar que había visitado en ocasiones pasadas al llevarse a los seres "queridos" del que ahora lo ha aceptado como invitado, huésped y... compañero de hogar?

¡Qué irónica podía ser la vida a veces! ¿Cierto?

**.::.**

Horas después, el recién instalado y nuevo habitante de la mansión Hiwatari, se encontraba en la habitación cinematográfica disfrutando de una película.

Dos horas con diez minutos llevaba viendo la cinta... el punto cumbre y desenlace estaba a punto de llegar.

Inesperadamente, el héroe de la historia era apuñalado por su misma y amada prometida, aquella, con la que se había mudado y habían superado todas la adversidades que la vida les había puesto para estar por fin juntos.

Ante la mirada atónita y confundida que el héroe muestra en esos momentos, ella se acerca a su amado, lo toma en sus brazos, le susurra su "por qué" y después, le da un último beso, llevándose su último aliento de vida.

La palabra _"End"_ aparece en pantalla, saliendo los créditos de la cinta.

- Ya me lo esperaba... –dice confiado, apagando el enorme televisor y encendiendo las luces del lugar-. Mortales... tan típico de ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Ya es noche.

El reloj en la pared así lo indicaba, y ya no tenía ganas de ver otra película. Lo mejor sería volver a su habitación.

_"Un baño estaría bien"._

Con esa idea en mente se encamina hacia la estancia principal para subir las escaleras y llegar a sus aposentos. Al hacerlo enciende la luz, y sin más, se dirige al cuarto de baño; ése, al fondo de la habitación. Entra, aunque deja la puerta empareja; ni siquiera se percata de ello.

Enseguida inspecciona el lugar, y ahí está lo que busca: la tina. Se dirige a ésta, y vagamente recuerda aquellas veces en las que se ha llevado a algunos humanos a mitad de un rutinario y simple baño. Más escenas vienen a su mente, pero esta vez acerca del funcionamiento de estas cosas.

Oh, parece ser que aquí hay que presionar las cabezas de esos lobos dorados para que el agua salga. Sí, justo lo que pensaba. Qué ingenioso es todo esto. Al instante, la bañera comienza a llenarse. Bien.

Mientras esto sucede, afuera de la habitación y algo cargado, Kai espera a que alguien le responda, pero no escucha sonido alguno. Extrañado por esta particularidad, entra como puede a la recamara, observando que las luces permanecen encendidas.

"Él", no se ve por ninguna parte.

Las puertas del balcón están cerrada, por lo que no está ahí. La puerta del baño está entreabierta, pero las luces están apagadas, tampoco puede estar ahí, ¿o sí?

_"Qué extraño"._ Pasa por su cabeza, preguntándose entonces dónde estará. Mientras lo hace, deja las cosas que lleva sobre la cama.

- Oye, Ivanov... -sólo para comprobarlo y salir de dudas, camina en dirección al baño.- ¿Estás aqu...?

No llega a terminar la preguntas pues al abrir más la puerta y encender la luz, ve algo que lo deja sin hablar y completamente paralizado.

- ¡Ayy!

Es el pelirrojo que lucha por sacarse su toga que tiene atorada en su cabeza. Y en su desesperado intento por hacerlo, tira algunos perfumes y jabones, chocando incluso con la pared. Eso explica, por qué las luces estaban apagadas.

- ¡Ay! ¡No pue...do!

Sigue intentando y nada.

Observando en shock aquella escena, el bicolor ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Más perfumes y fragancias tienen el mismo destino que las primeras, mientras el agua por su parte, está a punto de desbordarse de la tina. En resumidas cuentas, todo es un caos en el cuarto de baño.

- ¡Q-que...! -una venita palpita en su sien.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Exclama, cerrando las llaves del agua y esperando una muy buena respuesta.

- ¿Kai Hiwa...tari? ¿Eres tú?

Al escuchar su voz y sentir que pasa a su lado, se queda quieto al esperar su respuesta.

- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¿Me puedes decir qué crees que haces?

- Nada, pero... puedes ayudarme con... –se estampa con el carrito de las toallas al tratar de acercarse a él, cayendo todas al suelo.- ... esto.

Hiwatari permanece en silencio, observando el desastre que sigue haciendo, y luego (reparando por segunda vez) en él.

Estaba, sigue más bien... ¡Desnudo!

Su cara se vuelve roja, y vuelve a sentir mucho, mucho calor, luego de haberlo superado.

- ¿Sigues ahí, Kai Hiwatari?

Pregunta desconfiado, al no escuchar sonido alguno.

- ¡Ah! Emh...

Maldición, no puede decir nada coherente y boquea como un pez. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Oye... Hiwa... –calla al sentir como la prenda se afloja y con un leve tirón, por fin sale de su cabeza.- Ya está. ¿Mhm?

Ver al bicolor unos pasos más allá, en completo silencio y con la cabeza agachada lo confunde un poco.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido, como no me contestabas... -comenta, notando su extraña reacción.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

Su toga cae al suelo, y él se aproxima a Kai.

- N-no. ¡No te acerques!

Dice en cuanto da un paso, deteniéndose el otro en seco.

- ¿Por qué? -cuestiona confundido, dando un paso más de forma inconsciente.

- ¡N-no, por...! ¡Por nada!

Le da la espalda y contrae con fuerza sus músculos, sus ojos también los cierra con fuerza mientras trata de dispar el calor de su cuerpo. De desaparecer aquel enorme sonrojo que cubre su rostro. Sólo tiene que calmarse, respirar hondo y sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

- ¿Seguro? Te ves raro... -comenta a sus espaldas, muy cerca de él, provocándole un tremendo escalofrío que más bien parece una descarga eléctrica de muchos volteos.

- ¡Hn! ¡Sí, estoy bien! -vuelve a alejarse, al sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía despierta.- Yo sólo... te traje algo de ropa. ¡Saldré!. ¡Sí, eso!

Actuando como un loco o un idiota, sale del baño, azotando la puerta en el camino.

- Si él lo dice...

Sin más, la _Muerte _entra a la tina y se relaja.

A diferencia de un agitado bicolor que respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba frío al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué diablos fue... eso?

La imagen del pelirrojo, sus palabras... seguían en su cabeza. Podía verlo. Ahí estaba esa exuberante e incitante imagen que no podía olvidar o remplazar con nada. Su suave y tersa piel blanca, aquel trabajado dorso escultural. Ese alborotado cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos... esos ojos violetas resaltaban más, acompañado de esa pose tan sensual y al mismo tiempo tan... inocente.

¡Dios! Aquello era tan... excitante. Sí, no había otra palabra que pudiera describir lo que había visto, pero...

- ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? -se reclama.- ¡Yo no debería de pensar en eso porque él es...!

Su frase queda inconclusa, al no saber qué decir o pensar sobre eso. Después de todo, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante él.

- ¡Maldición!

Sale molesto (y confundido también) de la habitación de Ivanov, caminando con prisa por el pasillo. No quería seguir pensando en aquello.

**.::.**

Veinte minutos después, la _Muerte _termina de tomar su baño. Sale con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y una más sobre su cabello, secando éste. Por el pecho, aún resbalan algunas gotas de agua pero no se fija en nimiedades, en lo que sí se fija, es en la ropa que yace sobre su cama.

_"Yo sólo... te traje algo de ropa"._

Con que esa es la ropa a la que el ruso-japones se refería... Se acerca para ver, y probarse algunas pero no todas le agradan. Demasiado llamativa o... mortales, alza una ceja ante su desapruebo o una pequeña sonrisa (burlona) al agradarle otras.

Entre tanto, alguien llama a su puerta en su habitación.

- ¿Sí?

- Joven Hiwatari... -es una de las sirvientas.- La cena está lista. ¿Quiere que le informe al joven Ivanov o usted lo hace?

La simple mención le recuerda aquella escena, alterándolo de nuevo. No, no quiere darse otra ducha fría, por favor, acaba de salir de bañarse.

- ¡No! -es casi rotundo.- Avísale tú, por favor, y... llama antes a su puerta.

- C-como diga, joven...

Hace una reverencia, y se marcha.

- ¡Maldición, tengo que calmarme!

Se deja caer en la cama, aspirando y exhalando con parsimonia. No quiere sentir "calor" otra vez..

**.::.**

Media hora después, Hiwatari se encuentra en el comedor. Está aburrido, por lo que juega distraídamente con una copa; lleva más de veinte minutos en la mesa, no ha comido y sigue esperando...

¿La razón por la que aún no cena? Sencillo... "Él", aún no bajaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar en cambiarse, por Dios?

Según le ha dicho la sirvienta, "el joven" bajaría después de cambiarse, pero... ¡Aún no lo hacía! Y eso, a más de treinta y un minutos, y contando.

- Joven... ¿quiere que ya le sirva, o gusta que vaya a ver el por qué del retraso del joven Ivanov? –sugiere con prudencia, al ver la impaciencia y desesperación que su rostro mostraba.

- ¡No, qué me sirvan ya! No lo esperaré más tiempo... –murmura esto último para sí, pero igual de molesto.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era para hacerlo esperar de esa forma?

- De acuerdo, joven...

Ella se retira, deteniéndose en la entrada al ver que el invitado de su amo por fin había llegado.

- ¡Ah, joven Ivanov! –al escuchar esa mención, Kai se tensa.- El joven Hiwatari ya...

Una pausa. Una larga y repentina pausa; aquello, desubica un tanto al ruso-japones. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Dariya se ha quedado callada de repente? Pero no volteará... no debe de hacerlo, aunque quiere saber qué pasa.

- Ehm... d-discúlpeme. -la mujer continúa entre nerviosismo y lo que el pelirrojo identifica como un pronunciado sonrojo luego de verle.- A mi amo ya le van a servir de cenar, ¿también le traigo su cena?

- Sí, gracias.

La mortal hace una reverencia, y él continua con su camino para llegar a la mesa donde el bicolor le espera.

- Disculpa el retrazo, pero "esto"... –lleva su mano hacia la camisa que trae puesta, haciéndose a un lado el cuello que le incomoda y siente que lo asfixia.- ¡Esto es tan molesto! No sé como lo toleras...

Su mirada repara en la ropa que él lleva puesta, así como en el evidente desvío de mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación. Sí, no lo imaginaba, Kai trata de ignorarlo.

Pero tenía un motivo para ello. Luchaba contra el deseo y la curiosidad que sentía por ver la ropa que el pelirrojo se había puesto, así como la forma en que éste lucía con ellas

- ¿Qué pasa, Kai Hiwatari? ¿Estás molesto o algo? Te ves... enojado.

Dice en tono neutro, tomando asiento del lado derecho de la mesa rectangular; el dueño de la mansión ocupaba el lugar principal.

- ¡N-no...! -casi se atraganta.- ¡No me pasa nada!

Por lo que trata de actuar y parecer normal. Pero no lo va a lograr si Ivanov lo sigue viendo de esa forma por más que se centre en la pared unos metros más allá.

- ¿De verdad? -se pone de pie, con la intensión de ir con él.- Porque noto que estás algo tenso. ¿Quiere que te de un...?

- ¡No! -involuntariamente se gira para verlo, y su cerebro se desconecta por algnos segundos.- Estoy... bien.

¡Fantástico! Ahora se queda anonadado al verle. Y se veía tan... "bien", parecía un adolescente de dieseis años como él (quizá diecisiete).

Sin su extraña vestimenta cubriendo todo su cuerpo, se veía tan humano y mortal, además de que era alguien bien parecido. No podía negarlo. Cualquiera se enamoraría con sólo verlo. Todos, menos él, ¡claro está!

- ¿Todo lo que estaba en la cama es mío?

Pregunta, al tomar asiento de nuevo ahora que ha atraído su atención.

- ¿Qué?

Masculla, porque el cerebro apenas comienza a funcionarle de nuevo, y arranca muy lento.

- La ropa. – especifica, para que le entienda.

- Ah, eso... Sí, ¿te gustó?

Su mirada se clava sobre el mantel, en un intento por tener una conversación "fluida", que no es tonto, pero ver al pelirrojo con ropa "normal" vuelve tonto a cualquiera. Él ya lo vivió en carne propia (y Dariya, también).

- No mucho... -su tono es indiferente, y menea con descuido la bebida que tiene enfrente.- Pero gracias, de todos modos.

- Sino te ha gustado... ¡La próxima vez ve, y escógela tú!

No, Kai no está enojado, pese a que se ha puesto de pie y tiene ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y una venita palpita en su sien, más bien... está frustrado porque la inversión de su tiempo y esfuerzo han sido en vano, muchas gracias.

_"¡Oh! Así que por eso salió. Hmm"._

Por suerte, el ambiente tenso en el aire se disipa cuando la sirvienta vuelve a entrar con la comida.

- Aquí tiene, joven y este es de usted, joven Ivanov...

Minutos después se retira, y el resto de la cena transcurre en completo silencio.

De vez en cuando, el bicolor veía la extraña manera en la que Ivanov inspeccionaba su cena, y con dificultad, se había terminado su plato. Cuando la mujer vuelve a preguntarles si desean algo más o no, el pelirrojo es quien habla.

- Comida no, pero... ¿podrías traerme helado?

Ante tal petición, la mortal ve instantáneamente al joven Hiwatari, y este a su vez a Ivanov, el cual le mira, esperando que diga que sí, entonces ambos lo miran, esperando su respuesta. Al final Kai asiente, y desvía su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación cuando la mujer va por éste.

- Pensé que estabas lleno.

- Para el helado... -contesta.- ... _nunca _estoy lleno.

Su sonrisa se amplía, y el simple gesto hace que el ruso-japonés se sonroje. Una vez más, clava su vista sobre el mantel y maldice mentalmente un par de veces.

Veinte minutos después, ambos siguen todavía en el comedor.

El pelirrojo degustando su delicioso helado y Kai, aparentando indiferencia pero muy al tanto de los movimientos de su acompañante, no lo puede evitar.

- ¡Ah! Creo que ahora sí estoy lleno.

Se limpia los labios con la servilleta, y deja la cucharilla sobre la copa vacía.

- Me alegra... ya me veía aquí hasta las dos de la mañana... -en su tono, se aprecia aburrimiento y cansancio, pero no es para menos. Hoy, ha sido el día más extraño, largo y pesado de toda su vida.

- Hn. Entonces... -se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a él.- Te dejo descansar...

Hay algo en su mirada penetrante, en su sonrisa burlona que le dicen que algo "va mal", y que no se pueda mover, y se vea reflejado en aquellos ojos violetas confirman su presentimiento, hasta que ya es tarde y nada puede hacer al respecto.

- Hasta mañana... -agrega, acercándose para besarlo, justamente, en los labios.

Su mundo primero se detiene. Después, cuando es consciente de lo que ha pasado, se oscurece y muchos truenos y relámpagos surcan con ferocidad el cielo, y cuando quiere hacer algo (cualquier cosa, porque está enojado y _muy _molesto por su atrevimiento) el pelirrojo a terminado el beso y le da la espalda, al retirarse de la mesa.

- Buenas noches, mi querido Kai Hiwatari.

Se despide sin girarse y con su mano alzada, continuando con su presuntuoso caminar.

Así que una vez que está solo en el pasillo, se detiene a pensar en algo, no se puede retrasar más.

- Excelente mi actuación...

Se elogia al haber adaptado y personalizado a su estilo, las palabras y estrategia que la protagonista-antagonista de la película utilizaba todas las noches con su querido prometido. Sólo que... con el bicolor, las cosas eran más entretenidas y divertidas. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Daba igual. El mundo humano, y los mismos mortales podrían ser _tan _divertidos.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de éste fic. Sé que me tarde con la actualización pero me salió las largo que el primero, que quede claro y anotado, por favor nxn

¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó, no les gustó, más o menos, le faltó algo, le sobró algo, ¿qué creen ustedes?

Agradecimiento infinito a _**Yume Kurai, Kaily Lowkly, Dani Hiwatari, Sairen, GabZ-senpai, Ann Saotomo, Flor del alba, 5Hikaru no Yami5, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Zhena HiK, andy galadrim, Chionne Illuminati, PPBKAI, Tier** y** Yukie Hiwatari **_por sus lindos comentarios y tenerme tanta paciencia.

Nos veremos pronto, pues ;)


	3. Complicaciones

**† CONVIVIENDO CON LA MUERTE †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n0n

¡Por fin pude terminar este capitulo! TwT

Después de la actualización de mi otro fic, puse manos a la obra, trabajando en este capitulo, y casi olvidado fic T.T

¡Pero aquí lo tienen!, con los capítulos anteriores corregidos n.n?

Espero que aún se acuerden del fic, y les guste ;)

Agradecimiento y dedicación del capítulo a: **_Dani Hiwatari_**, _**PPBKAI**_, _**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**_, _**Alexa Hiwatari**_, _**Tier**_, _**Andy Galadrim**_, _**Rika de Hiwatari**_, _**Ritsuka Halliwell**_, _**°&Yume Kurai°&**,_ _**sairen**_, _**5Hikaru no Yami5**_ y _**Chionne Illuminati**_.

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**08/01/09**

**3. Capitulo 3- Complicaciones**

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

**_La 1:30 de la tarde en la mansión Hiwatari._**

Era un sábado común.

Muy normal y tranquilo como cualquier otro. Al menos, por el silencio que reinaba.

_Eso hasta que..._

- ¡¡Aahhggg!! –un grito resonó por toda la mansión-

Alarmados y asustado por aquello, algunas sirvientas, gente de servicio e inclusive el mayordomo, acudieron rápidamente al lugar del que provenía.

_La habitación de su Amo._

Varios llamados a la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Joven Hiwatari!, ¿S-se encuentra bien? –decía una de las voces al tocar varias veces en ésta, con un tono y semblante preocupado-

- ¿Le pasa algo, joven? –esta vez fue la voz del mayordomo quien preguntó angustiado-

- ¡S-sí!, ¡N-no! –se escuchó la contradicción del joven Hiwatari después de algunos segundos, haciendo una pausa para decir después- ¡To-todo está bien!. ¡Retírense por favor! –y su tono y voz, volvieron a ser los de siempre-

- Co-como diga joven... –no muy convencidos, preocupados y confundidos, los presentes no tuvieron otra opción más que alejarse del lugar, y acatar la orden de su Amo-

_Al fin y al cabo, parecía que la situación, cualquiera que haya sido, ya había sido controlada._

**_En la habitación._**

- ¡Tú! –le susurró molesto al descobijarlo, mirándolo con una mirada tan intensa que a cualquiera le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco- ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?! –cuestionó con el mismo tono, conteniendo sus ganas de sacarlo de la cama a patadas-

**/-Flash Back-/**

_Algo olía bien._

Olía a algo dulce.

_¿Qué sería?_

Aún dormido, y no queriendo despertar, se movió hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan dulce aroma, sintiendo un extraño, pero agradable calor.

- ¿Uhm? –sus ojos se abrieron un poco, enfocando lentamente la imagen-

_Unos ojos le miraban fijamente._

- ¡Buenos días, Kai Hiwatari! –expresó un neutro pelirrojo, ampliando su sonrisa al acercarse y besar al adormilado bicolor-

Al sentir aquel dulce y frío beso en los labios, terminó de despertarse por completo, reaccionando mecánicamente con un....

- ¡¡Aahhggg!! –retrocediendo sobresaltado, permaneciendo al borde de la cama, con sus ojos muy abiertos y una de sus manos cubriendo su boca-

- ¡Tú! –lo acusó con su dedo, histérico y sorprendido- ¡¿Qué es lo que tú...?! –sus palabras callaron al escuchar unas voces y pasos-

_**Toc, Toc.**_

- ¡Joven Hiwatari!. ¿S-se encuentra bien? –miró hacia la puerta, reconociendo aquella voz de una de las sirvientas-

- ¿Le pasa algo, joven? –y esa otra era la del mayordomo-

_¡Maldición!._

_¿Y ahora qué haría?_

Rápidamente pensó.

Si no contestaba, entrarían. Y si entraban... verían al pelirrojo en su cama y...

Negó un par de veces, reaccionando y tapando al pelirrojo con las cobijas.

_No se arriesgaría._

- ¡S-sí!, ¡N-no!

_¿Cuál había sido la pregunta?_

_¡Qué importaba la pregunta!. Tenía que controlar la situación._

Tomó un poco de aire, tranquilizándose un poco.

- ¡To-todo está bien!. ¡Retírense por favor! –aguantó la respiración, esperando alguna respuesta de ellos-

"¡Maldición, váyanse ya!" –pensaba en su mente, sudando ante la incertidumbre-

- Co-como diga joven... –y a los segundos, escuchó como todos se alejaban-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

_¡Eso había estado muy cerca!_

Suspiró aliviado.

_¡Ivanov le debía explicaciones!_

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación, y... metido en mi cama?! –sentenció molesto, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-

- Jugando y... comiendo, ¿quieres? –le mostró la cucharada con nieve, sosteniendo con su otra mano la pequeña consola con la que jugaba, y a la cual, le había puesto pause minutos atrás-

- ¡N-no! –espetó molesto, desviando su mirada por su burda y ridícula respuesta– Además... –volvió a mirarle, teniendo todavía aquel sonrojo- ¡No me refería a lo que haces ahorita!, sino por qué estás aquí... ¡en mi cama! –puntualizó el hecho, acentuándose aún más su sonrojo-

_Más que nada, lo adjudicaba al enojo y vergüenza por la que pasaba._

- Era tarde, ¿sabes? –señaló al incorporarse, mirando hacia las cortinas que permanecían cerradas- Me desperté hace horas, y como vi que aún no bajabas, vine a ver si aún estabas dormido... –explicó tranquilo, llevando otra cucharada a su boca-

- ¡¿Y?! –interrogó impaciente, sintiendo que la poca paciencia que le quedaba se esfumaba como el agua-

- Aún permanecías dormido... –señaló sencillo, prosiguiendo después- así que decidí esperarte hasta que te despertaras, y me metí a tu cama. ¡Pero descuida! –su semblante inocente cambió enseguida- no te hice, nada _malo_... –siseó la última palabra, sonriendo malicioso-

- ¡¿Eh?! –poniéndose colorado el otro ante esas provocativas y directas palabras- ¡I-idiota! –espetó molesto, desviando su mirada avergonzado, haciendo sonreír con esto y de forma extraña y maliciosa, al pelirrojo-

- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste Kai Hiwatari? –preguntó suspicaz, prolongándose su sonrisa- ¿Acaso nos imaginaste en una situación "comprometedora"? –señaló tranquilo, viendo como se tensaba de sobremanera por lo dicho-

- ¡¿Q-qué?! –giró su rostro para verle, sonriendo nerviosamente en su lugar- ¡C-claro que no!, ¡Qué cosas tan absurdas dices! –rió por lo bajo, sudando frío ante sus palabras-

- Hmm... Si tú lo dices... –articuló por lo bajo, llevando otra cucharadita a su boca, perdiendo inmediatamente el interés-

- ¡Baka! –susurró al verlo seguir comiendo, levantándose se la cama y dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha-

_**Varios días después...**_

Un pelirrojo se encontraba bastante aburrido después de ver dos películas esa mañana. Ahora jugaba con el videojuego, pero ya se había cansado. No lograba matar a esos malditos Zombies.

- ¡Estúpido videojuego! –lo aventó a un lado, reparando en la computadora de Hiwatari.

- Quizás eso sea más interesante... –se levantó del sofá, revisando el mecanismo de la laptop-

Minutos después, la maquina se encontraba encendida, abriéndose la pagina principal de Internet.

- Veamos, ¿qué sería bueno buscar? –mordió su labio inferior, pensando en algo interesante- ¡Lo tengo! –sonrió complacido, tecleando las letras de su búsqueda-

En segundos, varias páginas e imagen aparecieron ante sus ojos, releyendo las descripciones de cada una.

_"Bella, hermosa y fría..."_

_"¡Ojalá nunca llegará!. Así el humano sería inmortal."_

_"Tengo miedo de que ya no amanezca."_

_"Es lo más hermoso en la vida del patético ser humano. Un hermoso camino y fin..."_

Sin nada que llamara su atención continuó, dando click a la segunda página, bajando poco a poco hasta que la última descripción llamó su atención.

_La descripción decía:_

_"¿Alguien lo ha notado?. En estos últimos días no ha habido ninguna muerte. Yo estoy seguro de que...."_

Serio e inmutable, dio _click_ en el link, leyendo la nota completa.

Conforme leía, su semblante se iba poniendo más rígido y serio; sonriendo malicioso al terminar de leer aquel artículo.

- Parece ser que ha llegado el momento de hacerte una pequeña visita, Kinomiya Hiroshi. ¡Hm! –sonrió más, levantándose con determinación de la silla-

**Japón.**

**/-Flash Back-/**

- ¡Alguien tiene que escucharme!. ¡Esto en verdad está pasando!. ¡No ha habido ninguna muerte en estos últimos 9 días!. ¡¿Qué nadie nota que eso es extraño?! –decía un alterado peli-azul, tratando de que alguien tomara enserio sus palabras-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- ¿Joven Kinomiya? –el aludido reaccionó ante aquel llamado, saliendo de sus pensamientos- El señor Mijouka lo atenderá ahora mismo. Sígame por favor... –indicó con la mano, iniciando su caminata hacia la oficina-

- Sí, gracias... –se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo a la recepcionista del jefe de redacción del CPJ–

La secretaria llamó a la puerta, escuchando un "Adelante", por lo que abrió ésta.

- Señor, el joven Kinomiya está aquí... -anunció la mujer, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al abrir la puerta-

- Si, déjenos por favor... –indicó aquella voz, permaneciendo de espaldas en su silla giratoria, mirando por su amplio ventanal- Siéntese, por favor... –ofreció al levantarse, caminando hacia el enorme lumbral- Entiendo que quería hablar personalmente conmigo... –señaló al verle reflejado por el cristal, detallando en su postura y reacción-

- ¡S-sí!. Así es, señor... –asintió convencido, detallando en lo único que resaltaba de su postura de espaldas. Su cabello rojizo.-

- ¿Es... sobre su pequeño artículo en Internet? –aventuró el pelirrojo aún sin girarse, brillando de forma extraña sus ojos-

- S-sí... –volvió a asentir el otro, reparando en aquella cuestión- ¿Co-cómo sabe eso, señor? –indagó confundido el japonés, sonriendo el pelirrojo al notar su sorpresa y confusión-

- Lo leí... –se giró, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, desconcertándolo aún más- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que figuraba ser burlona-

- ¡N-no nada! –negó varias veces, permaneciendo inquieto- Es sólo que... es diferente a como me lo imaginaba, señor... –reveló por lo bajo, mirado en ese momento hacia el suelo-

- ¡Oh!, ¿Lo dices por qué soy joven? –apuntó entre risas, entrecerrado divertido sus ojos-

- Sí, y... muy atractivo... –susurró por lo bajo, reaccionando enseguida ante sus ultimas palabras– ¡Ah!, ¡Lo siento, yo!... –estaba más que apenado, no se dio cuenta de que en vez de pensarlo, lo dijo en un tono audible-

_Pero es que esa persona... por alguna razón, lo ponía nervioso._

- Descuida... –sonrió presuntuoso- ¿Hablemos de tu artículo, quieres? –propuso calmado, regresando a su silla-

- ¡C-claro! –un poco sonrojado, asintió, viéndolo tomar asiento de nuevo, pero ahora, frente a frente-

- Cuando leí tu artículo, me llamó mucho la atención lo que decía... –explicó interesado y apasionado el pelirrojo, cambiando su semblante por uno de reflexión- No hace falta decir que como buen investigador que soy, me puse a indagar en el asunto, comprobando tu interesante teoría. En estos días... no ha muerto nadie. –apuntó con una pequeña e indescifrable sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos y dándole más presencia a su porte-

- ¡Verdad que sí, señor, Mijouka!. La verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando lo descubrí, pero... me dio más coraje al ver que nadie más lo había notado, y sentí más frustración, al ver que nadie querían escucharme... –reveló un molesto peli-azul, frunciendo un poco el ceño-

- Factible... –susurró por lo bajo el otro, entrecerrando sus ojos y viéndole- ¡Por cierto! –su mirada se acentuó, y brilló extrañamente- Llámame Ivanov... –sonrió de forma altiva, ocultando a medias su sonrisa maliciosa-

- ¿I-Ivanov? –repitió confundido Hitoshi, levando confundido el ceño-

- Sí, las personas cercanas me llaman así... –dijo como si nada, reanudando su interesante plática- continuando con tu artículo. Fuiste muy listo al darte cuenta Hitoshi-san. ¡Te felicito! –se levantó de la silla, comenzando una pequeña caminata- No creí que nadie se diera cuenta tan pronto... –explicó al caminar de un lado para otro, dirigiéndose lentamente a él-

- Sin embargo... yo tengo otra teoría... –señaló con aquella sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos- Yo pienso... –inició tranquila, y hasta burlescamente, acentuando su tono por uno serio- que posiblemente, la Muerte, se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones... –su miraba se clavó en la de su invitado-

- ¿Vacaciones? –repitió confundido el otro-

- Sí. Imagínate cuantas personas no mueres en un solo día. Día tras día lo mismo. Debe de estar cansado, o al menos, aburrido... –reconoció el hecho, acentuando esa extraña mirada- Es por eso que se tomó unas vacaciones. ¿Tú crees que tenga algo de malo? o... ¿Crees que la muerte no se las merece? –preguntó al ver la extraña forma en que lo miraba, obviamente en contra de su teoría-

- Yo... –dudó un poco- no creo que sea algo como eso, al menos... no tan literal. –informó, pensando un poco en ello- ¿Qué la Muerte se tome vacaciones?, eso es... ridículo. –dijo por lo bajo, rechazando aquel extraño argumento-

- Kinomiya-san... –llamó seriamente, desubicando un poco al japonés- ¿Qué harías si así fuera? –su pregunta, su tono de voz, su seriedad. Todo lo desconcertó.-

- ¿Eh?, ¿Habla en serio, Ivanov-sama? –indagó confundido, al ver que hablaba enserio y le asentía en afirmación-

- ¿Qué harías si la muerte en verdad hubiera tomado una vacaciones?. ¡Es más!, que hubiera sido en el mundo mortal. Que te encontraras incluso con ése ser. ¿Tú qué harías Hito-kun?. ¿Así sí le crearías?, ¿O tendría que decírtelo letra por letra para que lo entendieras como simple mortal? –sentenció arrogante, sonriendo presuntuoso-

- Entonces usted... –su semblante se desencajó. Sus ojos, temblaban de confusión, de miedo-

- Así es _"querido"_ Hito-kun... –dijo con ironía, agachándose para quedar tras él, acariciando de esta manera una de sus mejillas- ¡Yo soy la...! –hizo una pausa después de susurrarle, permaneciendo de la misma forma, y jugando con descaro sobre su revelación-

"¿Shi-shinigami?" –pasó por la mente del mayor, abriendo con sorpresa y miedo sus ojos, al estar a punto de escuchar aquella verdad, a la cual, temía-

_¿En verdad había ido a parar a la boca del lobo sin saberlo?_

- Sí, algo así Kinomiya-san... –confirmó al leer sus pensamientos, quitando su mano de su mejilla- Pero descuida, no he venido por ti... –le aclaró en tono arrogante, dándole un fugaz beso en ésta, e iniciando de nueva cuenta, su andar por la oficina- como ya te lo dije, estoy de vacaciones. No me interesa llevarte conmigo en estos momentos. No obstante... –su semblante se puso serio, brillando de forma extraña sus profundos y maliciosos ojos-

- Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que andes por ahí gritando y publicando por todos los medios tu pequeño e interesante descubrimiento, ¿verdad? –se recargó en su asiento, viéndole de la misma forma-

- ¿Q-qué me harás?. ¿Me matarás?, ¿Me enviarás a algún lugar? –mencionaba asustado y nervioso, tratando de parecer fuerte e inmutable-

- No, _querido_... –volvió a decir con sarcasmo- Muy al contrario. Tú sólo te olvidaras de todo esto, de tu descubrimiento. Y te dedicarás a pasar tu preciado tiempo con tu familia. ¿No crees que desde que el abuelo murió, tu hermanito Takao ha estado muy solo? –articuló malicioso, adornando su rostro una de sus indescifrables sonrisas-

- ¡¿Co-cómo sabes eso?! –demandó un molesto Kinomiya-

- ¿Aún dudas de mi identidad, Hitoshi-san?. ¡Muy mal, niño! –reprobó con su dedo índice decepcionado y burlesco, adoptando un semblante serio- Tú ya sabes quién soy yo. Yo fui él que vine por tu abuelo, justamente... hace 3 meses... –y de nueva cuenta, aquella sonrisa predominó-

- ¡N-no!. ¡No puedo creer que en verdad seas...! –se negaba a aceptar aquello, pues era demasiado fantasioso y temible para ser real-

- ¿La muerte?. ¿Por qué no, Hitoshi-san?. ¿Me salgo del estereotipo que ustedes los mortales tienen de mí?. Discúlpame por la decepción, entonces... –entrecerró sus ojos con burla, alejándose de la silla-

- Y ahora y si me disculpas, tengo que volver a casa. ¡Y no!, no es lo que tú piensas. Sino a la casa del mortal en la que me estoy hospedando... –aclaró divertido, girándose para verle- ¿Puedes creerlo?. Existe un mortal que me acepta en su vida. ¡Interesante!, ¿no te parece? –rió divertido, entrecerrando sus ojos-

- Cuídate mucho, Kinomiya Hitoshi. Porque cuando vuelva al _trabajo_, tú serás uno de los primeros por los que venga. Adiós... –continuó su camino hacia el ventanal, desapareciendo antes de llegar a éste, dejando solo en la oficina al peli-azul, aún sentado y con un gran shock-

- Yo... –articulaba dubitativo, mirado el lugar en el que se encontraba- ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?. Tengo... ¡Tengo que volver a casa!. Takao me necesita, yo... lo he descuidado estos meses, me necesita... –se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la salida con determinación, a cumplir con su ahora única misión en la vida-

_**En la Mansión Hiwatari.**_

La puerta del despacho fue abierta.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Ivanov? –cuestionó un confundido ruso-japonés al verle en su silla y con su laptop encendida, caminando hacia él-

- ¡Ah!, ¡Hola Kai Hiwatari!. Nada, viendo lo interesante que puede a llegar a ser el Internet. –una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios, reclinándose un poco en el asiento-

- ¿Interesante? –levantó confundido el ceño, viniendo a su mente los sitios más famosos y fáciles de entrar, o sea, sitios, fotos y videos porno- ¡Dame eso! –exclamó al arrebatarle el computador, analizando lo que veía-

- ¿La Muerte? –articuló confundido, al ver la palabra en la barra de búsqueda-

- Sí, ¿Puedes creer lo famoso que soy?. Información, imágenes, extrañas e interesantes leyendas. ¡Hasta honores y poemas oscuros me escriben!, ¿crees que debería contestar? –dijo pensativo, considerando seriamente la opción-

- ¿Hablas enserio? –le examinó de reojo- ¡Nadie te creería!. ¡Es más!, si te buscaran, sería únicamente con el propósito de encerrarte en el manicomio... –informó molesto, desviando su mirada ante su absurda consideración-

- ¿Tú, crees? –cuestionó con aire ausente, considerando el verdadero riesgo de su acción-

- A veces me pregunto si en verdad eres ingenuo, o pretendes serlo... –mencionó por lo bajo, cruzando sus brazos-

- Yo creo que... soy ingenuo. –explicó al acercarse al ruso-japonés, tomándolo con delicadeza del mentón- ¿O tú qué opinas Kai Hiwatari? –susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sintiendo como el menor se tensaba, y al mismo tiempo, buscaba aquel contacto–

_Pasando lentamente el tiempo hasta que..._

- ¡Hmf! –entrecerró divertido sus ojos, alejándose como si nada de Hiwatari- Iré por un poco de nieve, ¿quieres algo? –preguntó burlón, encaminándose a la salida–

- ¡N-no!, ¡Nada! –respondió molesto el otro, sentándose de golpe en la silla–

- Como quieras... –cerró la puerta, alejándose con una sonrisa altanera-

"¿En verdad creíste que te iba a besar? –repuso para sí mismo, entrecerrando presuntuoso sus ojos- Sólo si me lo pides o... yo lo deseo Kai Hiwatari... –sonrió, caminando con aire autosuficiente por el pasillo-

_**En el despacho.**_

Un alterado, perturbado y malhumorado ruso-japonés caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ya se había acostumbrado que por las mañanas o antes de que se fuera a acostar, siempre, sin excepción alguna, el pelirrojo lo besaba aún en contra de sus deseos.

Ya era tan rutinario y predecible, que ya no hacia nada para evitarlo.

_¡Que más daba!, si no se oponía, todo terminaba más rápido, ¿o no?._

Sin embargo, Ivanov volvía a sorprenderlo con ésta extraña actitud, la cual, se salía de su patrón, ahora habitual.

Estaba a punto de besarlo, estaba seguro de eso; y al final, lo había dejado con las ganas y deseando ese beso.

_¡Eso no era normal!_

_¡No, esperen!._

Él no era normal al plantearlo de esa forma.

_¿Cómo que lo había dejado con las ganas, y había deseado el beso?._

Sin duda comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

Sabía que eso podría ocurrir si aceptaba que "La Muerte" se quedara en su casa, pero... no tan pronto.

_¿Acaso ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión y quizás, salvar su pobre alma?_

**_En la cocina._**

Una mata rojilla hurgaba en el amplio refrigerador.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se había encontrado con el ruso-japonés y se quedaba en su casa.

Sin duda cada día las cosas se ponían más divertidas y entretenidas.

- ¡Genial, el último bote de helado! –sentenció molesto, cerrando el congelador- tengo que hacer algo pronto o si no... –calló, pensando mentalmente en ello-

_Algunas horas después..._

La hora de la comida llegó. Mostrando a ambos rusos en la mesa, así como a la sirvienta que les servía.

- Provecho, joven Kai, joven Ivanov... –un asentimiento por parte de su Amo fue la respuesta que obtuvo antes de retirarse y salir del comedor-

Pese a todo pronóstico y costumbre, la comida transcurría con aparente y demasiada calma, propiciando una extraña atmosfera de incertidumbre y tensión.

El pelirrojo generalmente se quejaba de la comida, fuera ésta el desayuno, comida o cena, comiendo cada día menos de ella, y aumentando su proporción de nieve.

- ¿Sólo vas a comer eso, Ivanov? –cuestionó un _aparente_ y desinteresado ruso-japonés, continuando con sus sagrados alimentos-

- Sí, ¿Por qué? –respondió éste inmutable, degustando lentamente de su delicioso helado-

- Deberías alimentarte de otra cosa que no fuera puro helado... –señaló con el mismo tono, cortando un pequeño trozo de carne-

- Mira, Hiwatari Kai... –inició con un tono frío, disminuyendo éste conforme proseguía- limítate a tu comida, ¿quieres?. Lo que coma o deje de comer... es decisión mía, ¿o no? –trató de sonreír, mostrándole una mueca forzada-

- Como quieras... –contestó, centrándose en su plato-

- Por cierto... –dejó la cuchara en su copa helada, mirándole fijamente- ya no hay más helado, se acabó. Quiero más. ¿Puedes ir a comprármelo tú, o... me lo puedes encargar?, por favor... –agregó enseguida y con el mismo tono serio, desconcertando al bicolor-

_No sabía que era lo que lo había desubicado, pero tanto así, que se quedó con los cubiertos a medio vuelo entre el plato y su boca, viéndole fijamente._

_Algo le pasaba a Ivanov, no era el mismo de siempre._

Ante su silencio y su mirada fija sobre él, el oji-violeta se limitó a decir.

- Si no quieres ir ni mandar a nadie, yo puedo ir. Sólo ocupo dinero. Tú decide... –propuso como si nada, tomando de nueva cuenta su cuchara, y disfrutando de lo poco que quedaba de su nieve-

- ¡De acuerdo, es el colmo! –dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, indignado- No iras a comprar tu ropa, ¿pero si irás a comprar tu maldito helado? –espetó molesto, viéndole enojado-

- Yo no te pedí ropa, ¿verdad? –se limitó a decir mordaz, afilando su penetrante mirada- Además, necesito el helado... –entrecerró sus ojos, degustando una vez más su comida-

- ¿Por qué, eh?, ¿Por qué lo necesitas tanto?. ¿Qué no puedes comer otra cosa y no hartarte de eso? –apuntó molesto, alzando un tanto más su tono al desesperarse aún más-

- ¡No!, ¡Tiene que ser el helado! –también alzó la voz- ¡Es lo único que conozco y...! ¡¿Qué más podría comer si la nieve es...?! –calló repentinamente, al darse cuenta de que el ruso-japonés esperaba su respuesta- ¡Ah!, ¡olvídalo! –desvió la mirada molesto- ¡Ya no quiero nada! –se levantó de la mesa, tomando su porción de helado para marcharse enseguida–

- Ivanov... –llamó antes de que se fuera- a las cuatro... Te estaré esperando a las cuatro en la entrada... –informó con sus brazos cruzados, como quien no quiere la cosa- Si irás por tu... helado, entonces de una vez aprovecha la vuelta para que tú mismo elijas tu ropa, y luego no te andes quejando... –señaló neutro, con el mismo semblante de indiferencia-

- ¡Bien! –dijo sin interés, reanudando su marcha-

- Hm... –donde un suspiro de resignación abandonó sus labios una vez que el otro se marchó-

_Sin duda algo traía su reciente huésped._

_Ya lo averiguaría después._

Faltando diez minutos a las cuatro, en la entrada principal, ya se encontraba el pelirrojo esperando recargado sobre una de las paredes.

- ¡Maldición!. Debí decirle que iría solo... –murmuraba por lo bajo, cruzando impaciente sus brazos-

_Él no estaba acostumbrado a esperar, y aquello... tampoco era bueno._

- Veo que ya estás aquí... –dijo sin interés Kai al bajar, terminando de acomodarse su abrigo–

- Te tardaste... –fue lo único que le dijo, mirándole molesto-

- Si bueno, ¿ya estás listo? –preguntó, colocándose una bufanda-

- ¡Desde hace horas! –apuntó con fastidio, revelando su enojo- ¡Vámonos! –abrió la puerta, siendo detenido antes de que pusiera un pie fuera-

- ¿Estás loco?. ¿Piensas salir así? –lo miró de pies a cabeza- ¿Pues en dónde crees que estamos?. Entiendo que tengas días sin salir, pero... el clima sigue siendo el mismo. No cambia de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes?. Vamos, ponte esto... –le aventó un abrigo, acompañado de un par de guantes y una bufanda-

- No tengo frío... –señaló serio, ante las prendas que le había entregado-

- Tú póntelos, y no reniegues... –le quitó el abrigo, ayudándole –forzándolo, más bien- a que se lo pusiera, al igual que los guantes-

_Lo que menos quería era que se enfermara, y su actitud y carácter, se volvieran aún peores. _

- Hm... –a regañadientes de los terminó de poner, saliendo de una vez por todas de la mansión-

Pese a todo pronostico televisivo. Ambos se fueron caminando, desconcertando al pelirrojo al ver que no abordarían la limosina u otro vehículo costoso.

- ¿Por qué caminamos? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, volteando para verle-

- ¿No querías caminar? –se aventuró a preguntar con sus ojos entrecerrados, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos-

- No es eso, pero... ¿Eres un niño rico, no?. Sales a todos lados en tu limosina, ¿cierto?. –explicó, al ser un patrón habitual en la gente de dinero-

- No puedo hacer nada contra de eso, pero... al menos decido el medio de como trasladarme de un lugar a otro... –una pequeña sonrisita adornó sus labios- Además, no me gusta presumir... –añadió presuntuoso, dirigiendo su vista al frente–

_Demasiados problemas ya tenía con el simple hecho de ser el único representante de la familia Hiwatari, para que todavía su apellido y dinero, lo hiciera más reconocible._

- ¡Interesante!. Lo tendré en cuenta... –señaló un divertido pelirrojo, al parecer, olvidándose de su mal humor-

Sin decir ni una palabra más continuaron su camino, disminuyendo el paso al ver que Ivanov se detenía de ves en cuando, y miraba fascinado las cosas que se presentaban en su camino.

De cierta forma era divertido ver las emociones que se veían reflejadas en su rostro. Era... como ver a un niño pequeño deslumbrado por pequeñas cosas tan simples, y triviales.

Y sí, en ese momento, podía decir que Yuriy Ivanov, se veía muy inocente. Expresión que le resultaba extraña en él, pues ya lo había visto actuar de forma presuntuosa, arrogante, inclusive hasta seductora y provocativa.

Pero así era el _ruso_, multifacético. Un libro en blanco que poco a poco iba grabando y aprendiendo muchas formas de ser y actuar en diferentes condiciones y circunstancias. Quizás un espejo.

Aunque ahora se preguntaba cuál era el real, y cuál sólo un reflejo.

- Kai Hiwatari... –le llamó al ver que se había quedado atrás, pensando quién sabe en qué cosas- Date prisa, ¿quieres? –apuró fastidiado, continuando con sus pasos-

_Y parecía que el enojo y la molestia volvían a predominar en el oji-amatista._

- Ya voy... –dijo cansado, alcanzándolo y retomando sus pasos-

De reojo y en silencio, el ruso-japonés lo escudriñaba con la mirada, tratando de entender por qué se había enojado. Quizás había dicho o hecho algo malo sin saber.

Aunque cualquier interrogativa desapareció al ver que su semblante se relajaba, y únicamente mostraba seriedad y frialdad. No había otra expresión en su rostro, que indiferencia.

Era la primera vez que... le veía esa expresión, aunque... algo en su mente se desorganizó al verle.

- ¿Es aquí, verdad? –comentó un estoico ruso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

- ¡Hhm! –asintió, al ver la entrada de la plaza comercial a la que se dirigían– Primero iremos a la tienda de ropa, después, a comprar tu dichoso helado... –anunció, caminando entre la gente que salía y entraba-

- ¡Bien!, como quieras... –desvió su rostro, dejándole en claro de nueva cuenta que seguía molesto-

- ¡Hey, chicos!, ¿Ya vieron? –informó divertido al ver a los recién llegados, sonriendo complacido ante ello-

- ¿Qué no es ése, Hiwatari? –señaló otro, reparando fijamente en esas dos personas-

- Sí, y parece que ese chico lo acompaña. ¿Quién será? –cuestionó un tercero, apoyándose en el hombre de su amigo para ver mejor aquello-

- No sé, pero... no me gusta que vayan juntos... –apuntó el primero, dejando ver aquella sonrisita malévola en su rostro-

_**En una de las tiendas.**_

Después de hora y media, ambos _rusos_ seguían visitando tienda tras tienda y...

- ¿Y?, ¿Ves algo que te guste? –cuestionó un cansado bicolor, recargándose sobre uno de los estantes-

- No, creo que no... –dijo secamente, mirando la ropa aquí y allá-

_En verdad no había visto nada que le gustara, y ya se estaba cansando de eso._

_Ir de compras no era divertido. No si no ves nada que te guste._

- Hemos recorrido ya 10 tiendas. ¿En ninguna has visto nada que te guste? –señaló frustrado, cruzando sus brazos indignado-

- La verdad no, pero... –miró fijamente un estante con ropa, detallando en las texturas y colores- Creo que ya encontré algo que me gusta... –una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios-

- ¡Ya era hora! –señaló aliviado, compartiendo la alegría- Elige todo lo que quieras... –mencionó al entrecerrar sus ojos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¡Qué amable! –le dijo con sarcasmo, empujándolo de repente hacia uno de los probadores, entrando con todo y él- Gracias, Kai Hiwatari... –susurró, besándolo de improvisto-

- ¡I-idiota!, ¿Qué crees que haces... aquí?! –señaló molesto, revelando el típico sonrojo que aparecía cada vez que hacía algo como eso-

- Lo siento, lo siento... –se excusó falsamente, saliendo del cubículo y mirando las prendas–

-¡ E-se idiota! –refunfuñó molesto con su sonrojo, limpiándose con su manga aquel beso en la boca-

_¿De nuevo... aquella actitud?_

- ¡Viste eso! –su vista recayó en su amigo peli-naranja, el cual permanecía en el mismo sitio con su típica sonrisa-

- Sí, sí. Lo vi... –dijo inmutable, mirando todavía hacia los observados-

- Tal parece ser que Hiwatari se tenía guardada esa sorpresa para nosotros. Puede que sea su novio... –señaló el otro que los acompañaba, dejando la ropa con la cual justificaban su presencia en la tienda-

- Con que su novio, ¿eh?. Ya lo veremos y... no lo permitiré... –susurró para sí mismo el peli-naranja, tomando un saco blanco-

- ¡Gracias por su compra! –fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de la muchacha, una vez que saliendo cargados con bolsas-

- De acuerdo, ahora vayamos a comprar tu vicio... –anunció un cansado ruso-japonés, suspirando resignado-

- ¿Vicio? –repitió confundido el otro- ¿Quieres decir que tengo un _vicio_? –aventuró ofendido, viéndole fijamente y molesto-

- Sí. Vicio, manía compulsiva, como quieras llamar... –repentinamente calló al ver reflejadas en un cristal a ciertas personas fuera de la tienda de la que habían salido. Y ellos... también acababan de salir, y ahora los estaban viendo.-

"¡Maldición!" –pensó fastidiado, viendo al pelirrojo refutando sus ahora absurdas acusaciones– "Ya nos vieron. No puedo fingir que no lo conozco, ¡Maldición!" –volvió a decir frustrado, pensando rápidamente en un plan-

- ¡Cállate, y escúchame Ivanov! –prácticamente siseó para que sus labios no se movieran, hablándole en un tono bajo- Regresemos a casa, ¡ahora mismo!... –ordenó serio, fingiendo al mismo tiempo ante aquellas miradas-

- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡Pero! –inmediatamente objetó- ¡Tú dijiste que iríamos a comprar mi "vicio"! –dijo burlón- ¿Qué acaso no tienes palabra de hombre? –apuntó presuntuoso, actuando arrogante-

- Luego compramos el helado, la fábrica y la compañía si quieres, pero regresemos ¡ahora! –sentenció impaciente, cayendo de su frente sudor-

- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó serio, al ver la expresión que su rostro había adoptado-

- ¡No te lo puedo explicar en este momento!, pero... caminemos como si nada... –y justo como le había dicho, continuaron su andar, aparentando que nada pasaba. Y como supuso, aquellas personas comenzaron a seguirlos a distancia-

"¡Kuso!" –maldijo en su mente, molestándose más-

- ¿Ya me puedes decirme, qué está pasando? –susurró serio, siguiendo actuando con precaución-

- No, ahora no. Escucha, quiero que en la próxima intercepción nos separemos y actúes como si ya nos despidiéramos; sigue caminando, dirígete a la salida, coge un taxi y ve a casa, te alcanzaré en cuanto pueda... –una vez dicho a su plan y llegando a la intersección de la plaza, se disponía a marcharse según lo acordado-

- ¡No! –lo retuvo con fuerza del brazo, sorprendiendo al menor con ese movimiento- No me iré para despistarlos y que te sigan a ti. No sé quienes son pero... no te voy a dejar solo en esto... –advirtió decidido, mostrándole una sonrisa presuntuosa-

- Eres muy necio... –mencionó-

- Eres _mí_ Kai Hiwatari... –apuntó tranquilamente- si te pasa algo. ¿En dónde me quedaré?. No me arruinarás las vacaciones, ¡eh! –sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos-

- ¡Hmf!. Está bien... –imitó su acción, diciéndole en breve qué y cuándo lo harían-

Parados ahí, eran observados por tres miradas confusas, y una que otra persona que pasaba con prisa.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? –cuestionó un confundido e impaciente muchacho–

- Quizás se van a besar. –señaló el otro, mirando de reojo a su desesperado amigo–

- ¿En medio de tanta gente? –indagó un tercero al levantar desconcertado una ceja, sonriendo después ante ello- Si eso ocurre, entonces Hiwatari habría aceptado abiertamente su orientación sexual... –dijo divertido, entrecerrando sus ojos complacido por aquel posible hecho-

Varias personas que iban y venían se congregaron entre los espectadores y sus _objetos de estudio_, tapándoles la vista a los primeros.

- ¡Ahora! –después de decir eso, ambos salieron corriendo a toda prisa hacia la salida- ¡Sigue corriendo, y no te detengas Yuriy! –le dijo, al ver que miraba hacia atrás y disminuía sus pasos-

Cuando la gente pasó ese punto, el camino se disipó, mostrando la repentina desaparición de Hiwatari y aquel pelirrojo, por ahora, desconocido.

- ¡No están! –sentenció el más desesperado de los tres, avanzando unos cuantos pasos en su busca-

- ¿A dónde fueron? –las tres miradas veían hacia todas partes-

- Se dieron cuenta de que los espiábamos... –señaló un divertido peli-naranja, entrecerrando sus ojos complacido- ¡Vamos!, hay que encontrarlos... –anunció, yendo tras ellos-

**_En la calle._**

- ¡Hay que tomar un taxi!, pero... ¡hasta la avenida! –anunció el ruso-japonés, corriendo en plena avenida, siendo seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo, el cual, corría sin decir palabra alguna y únicamente, con su mirada oculta-

- ¡Ivanov, por aquí! –informó, deteniéndose y siguiendo por un callejón-

Ahora ambos caminaban lo más rápido posible, tratando de recuperarse para comenzar a correr de nuevo una vez que salieran de ahí.

_Ante su vista ahora mortal, esto también era divertido, pero..._

- ¡Ya!, creo que los perdimos... –apuntó un jadeante Hiwatari, deteniéndose y respirando con dificultad a la mitad del largo callejón-

- Kai Hiwa...tari... –mencionó en susurro Ivanov, recuperándose de tan larga corrida. Su mirada aún seguía oculta, y su semblante era serio, pero...-

- ¡¿Cansados muchachos?! –dijo de repente una voz a su costado izquierdo, respirando entrecortadamente como los dos _rusos_-

Ante aquel llamado, Kai se sobresaltó, retrocediendo al igual que Ivanov, el cual permanecía atrás de él.

- ¡Qué malo, Hiwatari!. Nos hiciste correr... –mencionó un segundo en llegar, luciendo más sereno y tranquilo que su amigo peli-gris-

- ¡Ustedes!, ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó molesto el aludido, retrocediendo ambos al ver que avanzaban hacia ellos-

- Nada, Kai. Sólo saludarte y... charlar un rato... –informó el más alto de ellos, al parecer, ya más calmado y controlado-

- ¡Ivanov, corre!. ¡Vete de aquí! –dijo un alterado bicolor, tomándolo del brazo para que acatara su orden–

- ¿Por qué quieres que corra, Kai? –cuestionó otra voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos se giran para ver a un tercero- ¿Acaso no quieres presentarnos a.... Ivanov? –señaló con burla, sonriendo pacíficamente-

- ¡Brooklyn! –espetó el menor, permaneciendo alerta hacia los dos lados. Ivanov seguía atrás de él, sin ninguna reacción aparente-

- Así que Ivanov, eh, Kai. ¡Qué interesante!, y... ¿Qué es de ti, hm? –cuestionó interesado, avanzando un poco más-

- ¡Eso no te incumbe, Kuznetzov! –indicó, desviando su mirada-

- No te pongas a la defensiva, Kai. Sólo tenemos curiosidad... –dijo tranquilamente el otro, sonriendo un poco-

- No me importa si es curiosidad o no, Ray. Así que, ¡apártense!... –señaló, haciendo un además con la mano para que se alejaran-

- Kai, Kai, Kai... –el llamado Brooklyn reprobó su actitud- Muy mal. No te vamos a quitar a tu Ivanov, ni les vamos a hacer nada malo. Como dijo Ray, sólo tenemos curiosidad y... algunas preguntas... –reveló, sonriendo con aquella extraña y molesta sonrisa-

- Sí, Hiwatari. Tú nos rechazaste y nos dijiste que no tenías interés en ninguno de nosotros ni en pertenecer a nuestro grupo. Tu mayor argumento fue que a ti no te gustaban los hombres, pero ahora sabemos que eso no es verdad... –afirmó, el peli-gris, dando un par de pasos hacia ellos-

- Desafortunadamente, te vimos besarte con Ivanov... –señaló un tranquilo peli-naranja, avanzando hacia el bicolor y el pelirrojo-

- ¡¿Q-qué?! E-eso. ¡Eso no es...! –un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, no sabiendo como actuar ante ello-

_Si lo habían visto, no tenía caso negarlo siquiera, aunque si no lo afirmaba, daba lo mismo pues sólo quedaba en sus palabras, y sin confirmación, que era precisamente la mejor opción._

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No lo negarás? –cuestionó un divertido neko al acortar la distancia que los separaba-

- N-no tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes, ¡Apártense! –acotó serio al verse cercado de los tres lados por aquel extraño grupito de... locos-

- Lo siento, Hiwatari, pero... no nos apartaremos... –avanzaron más, dejándolos arrinconados únicamente contra la pared-

- ¡Dije que se apartaran! –demandaba molesto, pues no jugaba-

- ¡Atrápenlo! –ordenó Brooklyn, permaneciendo en su puesto al ver como se le dejaban ir el ruso y el chino-

Reaccionando a sus reflejos, el ruso-japonés se agachó, logrando evitar ser atrapado por ambos, dándoles algunos golpes y patadas para alejarlos, pero siendo inútil esto al tener que enfrentarse a los dos al mismo tiempo, terminando apresado entre los fuertes brazos de Kuznetzov.

- ¡Bien, bien!, ¡Muy bien chicos!. ¡Así se hace! –felicitó el oji-verde, acercándose con malicia al pelirrojo que permanecía en sus sitio sin moverse- Agárrenlo fuerte... –señaló, parándose enfrente del oji-violeta-

- Hola, así que tú eres Ivanov, ¿eh? –le miró fijamente, observando sus rasgos físicos y detallando en aquella mirada que también le veía-

- ¡Aléjate de él, Brooklyn! –decía alterado Hiwatari, tratando de liberarse de esos brazos que lo retenían-

- Calma Kai, no le estoy haciendo nada... –se giró, quedando de nueva cuenta frente al pelirrojo- Vaya, pues debo de admitirlo, eres muy hermoso... –colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla, acariciando su suave y piel blanca-

- ¡Déjalo ir Brooklyn!. ¡Él no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalo ir y...! –calló al ver como el aludido se giraba para verle-

- ¿Y qué, Kai? –sus ojos le vieron fijamente- ¿Qué me darás? –tanteó, sonriendo por aquella repentina proposición-

- ¡Hmf! –gruñó molesto, al ver que había caído en su trampa- Haré lo que tú... quieras... –dijo por lo bajo, desviando su mirada, al saber lo que eso significaba para el peli-naranja-

- Sabes el poder de esa frase, Kai. No deberías decirlo como si nada... –explicó divertido, riendo complacido-

- ¡Sólo déjalo ir! –sentenció molesto-

- De acuerdo. Dejaré que se vaya, y a cambio de eso... serás mío, ¿entendido? –anunció, entrecerrando sus ojos-

Ante aquella propuesta, la mirada de pelirrojo se afiló, dejando a la vista unos fríos y penetrantes ojos violetas.

- Sí... –aceptó por lo bajo Kai, sabiendo que era la única forma de asegurar que Ivanov estaría a salvo-

- ¡Perfecto! –celebró emocionado el otro– ¿Has escuchado eso?. Kai ha de quererte mucho para aceptar mi propuesta. Deberías de estar feliz, aunque... no tanto, porque ahora pretendo quedármelo... –reveló cínico, acariciando una vez más su mejilla-

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –cuestionó un presuntuoso pelirrojo al tomar su mano, alejándola lentamente de su rostro mientras le sonreía altanero-

- ¿Q-qué dijiste? –repitió confundido por sus palabras, y más que nada, por la sorpresiva fuerza que ejercía en su mano-

- Que si estás seguro que será tuyo... –repitió tranquilamente- Porque ciertamente, no permitiré eso... –develó, presionando con más fuerza su mano-

- ¡Agh! –una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro, liberando el pelirrojo su mano- ¡Ja!. ¡Pero que estupideces estás diciendo! –apuntó una vez que fue libre-

- ¿En verdad crees que son estupideces?. Ya veremos cuando haga que te tragues tus... –no pudo terminar su amenaza, pues fue interrumpido-

- ¡Ivanov, cállate y vete! –ordenó impaciente el otro-

- ¡No!, ¡No me iré! –le miró- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?. Eres mí querido Kai Hiwatari. No te dejaré en las garras de estos locos obsesivos... –completó, mirando de nueva cuenta a su líder-

_Donde aquella "fuerte" declaración pasó inadvertida, pues ellos se fijaron en el..._

- ¿Locos? –repitió confundido Kuznetzov-

- ¿Obsesivos? –secundó Ray-

- ¡Oye!. ¡Estás siendo grosero, Ivanov! –soltó a Hiwatari, dando un paso ofendido-

- ¿No me digas, Bryan Kuznetzov?. ¿Tú apoyas su idea Ray Kon? –miró al mencionado, girándose al tercero- ¿Y tú que piensas Brooklyn Masefield?. ¿Estoy siendo grosero? –cuestionó burlesco, acentuando su extraña mirada-

- ¿Co-cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –preguntó un perturbado oji-gris-

- ¿Tú... se los dijiste, Hiwatari? –miró al mencionado, tanto o más extrañado que Bryan-

- N-no... –respondió serio, mirando fijamente al oji-violeta-

_Presentía que seguía._

- ¡I-interesante dato, Ivanov! –con sus ojos entrecerrados, avanzó hacia él, acorralándolo contra su cuerpo y la pared- ¿Puedes decirme... cómo sabes mi nombre? –susurró, colocando su mano en la pared, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-

- Eso es porque yo soy la... –sonriendo cínicamente, siseó cada letra, haciendo una pause para revelarle la gran verdad. Quería ver como su patético rostro de mortal reaccionaba ante su simple y oscuro secreto-

Continuará...

* * *

¡Y hasta ahí este capítulo! n0n

Que salió más largo que el anterior n.n?

Bueno, bueno, sé que tendrán dudas. Hemos visto un poco más de las "habilidades" de Yuriy, porque si, no fueron alucinaciones suyas ni nada por el estilo, ocurrió nxn

Sip, si pasa esto o aquello, es por la razón fundamentada, según yo, de que él es la muerte. Cosas simples para él, ya que no es un mortal sino un ser, ente o como quieran llamarle, especial :3

Cosas como, estar en un lugar e ir a otro en cuestión de segundos. Desaparecer de repente. Fuerza sobrehumana. Que sepa lo que un humano piensa. Saber y hablar el idioma de la región en que se encuentre. En fin, esas y más cosas simples, son algo muy normal para él, por quien es ñwñ

Así que no os sorprenda y asuste, ¿va? n.n?

Bueno, pasando y en breve a otra cosita, les menciono que hace tiempo me encontré dos videos de g-revolution (a lo mejor alguna de ustedes ya los vio n.n) que me parecieron muy interesantes, y me gustaron cada uno por ciertas particularidades, así que en mi profile les dejo el link, por si a alguien le interesa, ¿ne? n-n

Lo último, y ya para marcharme, su review por favor n---n que miren que me estuve esforzando noche tras noche para terminar y subirles el fic, así que quiero saber qué opinan, qué les pareció, o qué debería mejorar, ¿sip? n.n?

Bye, pues ;)


End file.
